Harry Potter et le médaillon bleu
by Artemis Rickman
Summary: Suite du tome 5. Correspond à ma version des tomes 6 et 7 avec de l'humour, de l'amour et de l'action autour d'un personnage de mon invention qui débarque à Poudlard: Artémis Oleak. Qui est elle? quels sont ses pouvoirs? Vous le saurez en venant me lire!
1. Prologue: Wow Ginny de feu!

_**Prologue:**_

_**Waw, Ginny de feu !**_

-Un rideau noir, des voix, un corps qui chute, un éclair rouge, et ce rire, ce rire dément qui me hante toutes les nuits. C'est ce que je vois dès que je ferme les yeux. C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ?

-Oh Harry !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Ron le regardait gravement de l'autre côté de la petite chambre d'amis qu'ils partageaient chez Hermione. En effet, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Hermione étaient passé le chercher chez les Dursley. Ils étaient passés prendre Ron et Ginny au terrier et étaient venus passer le mois d'août dans l'appartement des Granger situé au -dessus de leur cabinet de dentiste où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Evidemment ils étaient sous la surveillance de l'ordre puisque Tonks se faisait passer pour l'assistante du Dr Granger. Dès qu'ils sortaient, ils étaient rejoints par les jumeaux Weasley et par Charlie en vacances en grande bretagne. Tous les quatre campaient dans le jardin attenant à la maison. Au début Ron n'avaient pas supporté d'avoir sans arrêt ses frères sur le dos mais les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues. L'après-midi, ils avaient prévu d'aller pique-niquer dans un parc londonien tout près de la maison.

-Venez nous aider à tout préparer bandes de fainéants ! Leur cria Ginny de la cuisine.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard inquiet à Harry avant de partir pour aider.

Harry regardait par la fenêtre du salon le paysage d'un air absent. Il se retourna au son de rires joyeux pour voir entrer Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Tonks.

-Bah ! T'es pas prêt ? S'étonna Ron en l'apercevant.

-Dépêche-toi Charlie et les jumeaux nous attendent au parc avec le pique-nique.

-Je ne viens pas !

-Comment ça tu ne viens pas !? S'écria Tonks.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher votre journée. Je ne ferais que ressasser des idées noires continua-t-il sous leurs regards ébahis.

-La vie n'attend pas, Harry. C'est une course contre la mort. Tu vis et au moindre faux pas elle te tombe dessus et ce n'est pas en restant là, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort que tu vas réussir à vivre ; lui dit Ginny, passablement énervée par son attitude.

-Gin, laisse-le, il ne faut pas le brusquer…tenta Ron.

-C'est ça ! Parce que tu crois être son ami en le laissant dans cet état ! Il faut qu'il vive ne serait-ce que pour découvrir que la vie a du bon !

-OUI ! IL FAUT QU'IL VIVE ! Qu'il vive pour nous sauver, pour vous je ne suis qu'un objet que l'on manipule à son bon vouloir ! Hurla Harry avant de se prendre une claque magistralement envoyée par une Ginny visiblement hors d'elle.

Il porta la main à sa joue meurtrie et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque l'index accusateur de Ginny se planta dans sa poitrine, le forçant à reculer. Il eut à peine besoin de baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noir de son interlocutrice qui lui annonça d'un ton lourd de menaces :

-Personne ne te prend pour un objet ou pour une arme, comme tu le penses, on essaye tous de te protéger contre toi-même mais tu n'ouvres pas assez les yeux pour t'en rendre compte. Plongé dans ton univers, tu ne vois pas que la vie vaut d'être vécue ! Trois de tes proches ont donné leur vie pour que tu puisses vivre la tienne alors je t'interdis, et ferais tout pour que tu ne gâches pas cette chance.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas vif, le visage fier, ses cheveux et les pans de sa robe d'été flottant derrière elle. Tous restèrent figés devant son comportement. Au bout d'un moment, Tonks brisa le silence tendu :

-Ouah ! Quel caractère !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Bougonna son frère.

-En même temps elle a de qui tenir, affirma Hermione en se levant.

-Hein ?

-Je veux parler de Molly, elle a hérité de son tempérament de feu.

-C'est pas faux. Bon on y va ? Demanda Tonks. Harry ?

-Je vais me changer, bougonna-t-il en sortant tandis que les trois autres échangeaient un regard de triomphe.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur même si Ginny refusait d'adresser la parole à Harry. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la croisa à la sortie de la salle de bain qu'il put lui présenter ses excuses pour son attitude depuis leur arrivée chez Hermione.

-Excuses acceptées, Harry. Je suis contente de voir que mon accès de colère justifié n'est pas tombé d'un l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le reste du mois s'écoula paisiblement. Harry retrouvait doucement le sourire grâce à Ginny qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de se morfondre et il lui en était reconnaissant.  
La veille du départ pour Poudlard, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans leur chambre en train de préparer leurs valises lorsque la rouquine annonça :

-Ils ont beaucoup changés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ?

-Les garçons, Harry et Ron.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Répondit Hermione.

Elle se remémora alors qu'avant d'aller les chercher, elle s'était longuement contemplée dans la glace et qu'elle s'était trouvée plutôt mignonne. Sa poitrine s'était bien développée et était parfaitement moulée par son débardeur blanc, son pantalon taille basse mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Elle arrivait enfin à discipliner ses cheveux et les relevait souvent à l'aide d'une jolie pince en argent. Elle se trouvait assez belle et le regard d'Harry à son arrivée l'avait rassurée. Mais c'était avant d'apercevoir Ginny. En effet, la jeune fille irradiait la beauté et la maturité.

Son visage fin était mis en valeur par ses taches de rousseur et ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient à la fine taille qu'ils mettaient en valeur. Sa petite robe rouge parsemée de fleurs blanches accentuait les reflets de ses cheveux et soulignait une jolie poitrine. Des sandales blanches achevaient des jambes interminables et musclées. Elle était incontestablement la plus belle des deux. Les garçons n'étaient pas en reste.

Lorsque Harry lui avait ouvert la porte, Hermione l'avait à peine reconnu. Du haut de son mètre soixante treize, il la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Ses cheveux coiffés décoiffés et ses yeux verts lui donnaient un petit air absolument charmant, le quidditch avait tracé des pectoraux musclés mais pas trop qu'une chemisette entrouverte verte émeraude laissait entrevoir. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient restés fins mais musclés. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour remonter chercher sa valise, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de suivre les coutures de son jean beige qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination tant il le moulait. Il était devenu un séduisant jeune homme. Que dis-je séduisant !? Il était carrément irrésistible et n'en avait absolument pas conscience !

Mais Hermione préféra laisser dérivé son regard sur la force tranquille de Ron. Un mètre quatre vingt de haut, quatre vingt centimètres de large et soixante dix kilos de muscles. Voilà comment on pourrait le décrire. Mais il faut ajouter un début de poil au menton, un jean bleu totalement délavé devenu moulant allié à un t-shirt qui ne laissait rien mais alors rien à l'imagination puisqu'il était deux tailles trop petit. Le bleu délavé de celui-ci intensifiait le regard translucide de Ron. Il était séduisant mais pas d'une beauté irrésistible comme Harry. Hermione se souvint surtout que lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles, elle avait eut une furieuse envie de les goûter. A ce souvenir elle secoua la tête.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, les fesses d'Harry semblaient attirer ton regard comme un aimant…

-Le postérieur de mon frère ne t'était pas indifférent non plus ; répondit la rouquine en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui, en guise de réponse, lui tira la langue avant de se prendre un oreiller en pleine tête.

Ginny riait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le retour à l'envoyeur lui arriver dessus. Sur ces entre faits démarra une splendide bataille de polochons.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, les garçons alertés par les cris se précipitèrent, Harry en tête. Ouvrant la porte, il aperçût la pagaille :

-Mais qu'est-ce que… il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car il se baissa pour éviter un oreiller qui finit sa course dans la figure de Ron.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se jeter dans la mêlée avec un cri de victoire ! Rapidement tout dégénéra, des plumes volaient de partout et la bataille de chatouilles fut remportée par les garçons, plus fort physiquement. Ils se calmèrent finalement et décidèrent de finir de ranger puis de se coucher.

Au petit matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un oreiller en pleine tête suivi d'un grand rire. Elle renvoya le coussin sur Ginny avant de se lever.

-J'ai une idée ! S'écria la jolie rousse.

-Oh j'ai peur !

-Très drôle ! Ecoute-moi au lieu de sortir des âneries.

-C'est toi qui a commencé s'offusqua la petite brune.

-On va s'habiller sexy et je vais te maquiller ! Oh allez Hermy ! Se sera rigolo ; continua-t-elle en voyant la tête horrifiée de son amie.

-Bon ça va. Mais discret le maquillage ! Répondit celle-ci tandis que la première criait de joie.

Ron et Harry discutaient avec les parents d'Hermione qui commençaient à s'inquiéter du fait que les demoiselles se faisaient attendre au moment même où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait sur deux magnifiques créatures qui les laissèrent bouche bées.

Ginny portait sa fameuse robe rouge à fleurs blanches avec ses habituelles sandales blanches. Elle avait intensifié son regard bleu turquoise d'une touche d'ombre à paupière brune et d'un peu de mascara. Ses lèvres étaient à croquer et sentaient bon le gloss à la fraise. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une tresse lâche dans laquelle elle avait planté des fleurs blanches.

Hermione, quant à elle portait un bustier qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine. Le jaune paille du vêtement faisait ressortir son bronzage et ses yeux soulignés par du mascara et un trait de crayon marron. Sa jupe marron chocolat légèrement évasée lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou et s'alliait parfaitement à ses sandales de la même couleur. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches soulignant la finesse de son visage et mettant en valeur ses pendants d'oreilles et son pendentif tous deux du même rose que son brillant à lèvres.

Ginny l'entraîna et elles s'amusèrent à parader sous les yeux des deux garçons qui n'en revenaient pas d'avoir autant de chance.

-Woua ! Les filles vous êtes superbes ! Franchement ! Articula finalement Harry tandis que Ron acquiesçait, trop surpris pour prononcer une parole. Bon bah on a plus qu'à aller se faire beau nous aussi pour vous faire honneur.

-OUAIS ! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks arriva suivie des jumeaux et de Charlie. Apercevant les jeunes filles, Fred et Georges ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'agenouillèrent en leur prenant la main :

-Oh créature sublime, oh je dois rêver… Tant de beauté en un seul être, cela ne se peut… s'émerveilla Fred devant Hermione.

-Mais qui es-tu, belle créature ? Une beauté des îles ? Une vélanne ? Questionna Georges avant un retentissant baisemain à sa sœur tandis que Tonks et Charlie se tenaient les côtes.

Sur ces entre faits Harry et Ron firent leur apparition. Le rouquin portait un jean noir moulant avec une chemisette bleue délavée qui rappelait à merveille ses yeux. Elle laissait apparaître sa musculature au niveau des bras et du torse. Un micro bouc roux le rendait plus âgé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules (au grand dam de madame Weasley). Par réflexe, il passa la main dedans. Des chaussures à lacets noires complétaient sa tenue.

Harry avait, quant à lui, repris le tic de son père et se passait la main dans les cheveux comme s'il venait de descendre de balais après un match de quidditch acharné. Il portait son jean beige avec sa chemise verte, tenue qui lui allait à ravir.

A leur entrée ils se firent siffler par les jumeaux qui recommencèrent leur séduction des temps anciens (NDA: si quelqu'un connaît un gars qui drague encore comme ça je veux bien le rencontrer…). Entre deux rires Tonks annonça qu'elle allait se changer pendant qu'ils chargeaient la voiture. Elle fila donc dans sa tente et enfila une robe d'un rouge profond qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure noire de jais qu'elle arborait pour l'occasion.

A son arrivée près de la voiture elle fit sensation, surtout auprès de Georges qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du profond décolleté de la jeune femme. Il accourut vers elle et lui proposa son bras en rougissant sous les regards railleurs de ses frères. Charlie en profita pour faire de même avec Hermione et Fred se rua sur Ginny pour ne pas être en reste.

Après avoir remercier les Grandger de leur chaleureux accueil, ils partirent pour King's cross dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Drago refermait la porte de son compartiment lorsqu'il aperçut une sculpturale paires de jambes s'avancer vers lui. Remontant la tête, il songea que le reste du corps valait le détour lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la plus jeune des Weasley. Ne voulant pas la croiser alors qu'elle minaudait dans les bras de Dean Thomas, il sortit sur le quai.

Ses yeux affûtés repérèrent rapidement une magnifique jeune file toute de brun vêtue qui peinait vraisemblablement à monter sa valise dans le train du fait de sa tenue. Il se précipita à son secours tel un chevalier servant.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

-Oui merci.

Ils chargèrent rapidement la lourde malle puis elle se tourna pour mieux détailler son sauveur et se perdit dans un regard bleu glacier aussi profond que l'océan. Un fin nez busqué, des pommettes un peu trop hautes à son goût, une bouche fine et stricte ornaient son visage encadré par des cheveux blond platine plaqués avec du gel en arrière. Elle remarqua la solide musculature de son interlocuteur ainsi que ses mains sublimes qui dépassait d'une chemise gris perle négligemment débrayée sur un jean gris acier moulant. Plus grand qu'elle (1m76), il profita de sa hauteur pour la contemplée avec admiration.

-Oh Hermione tu rêves ! Cria Harry les sortant de leur torpeur.

-Granger ! Crachat-il avec une grimace de dégoût mais aussi d'étonnement.

-Malfoy! S'esclamèrent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

-Tien le balafré, on se voit dans le train… termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non il m'a juste aidé avec ma valise. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnue avant ton intervention et je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas reconnu non plus !

Sur ces mots ils rentrèrent dans le train. La jeune Gryffondor se pencha tout de même pour observer une dernière fois le Serpentard en se disant qu'il était comme Ron et Harry devenu fort séduisant ; même de dos… Mais elle était loin de se douter que de son côté un jeune homme blond platine se faisait la réflexion que, finalement, toute sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était, elle était devenue ravissante voire même séduisante…


	2. Chap 1: Poudlard express et inconnue

Lors de l'éditage de mon prologue je n'ai pas pu dire que cette histoire ne me rapporte rien et que les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling sauf Artémis et les autres qui sont ma propriété. Voila erreur résolue bonne lecture !!

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Inconnue et Poudlard Express**

Harry, Ron et Hermione entreprirent de trouver un compartiment vide. Comme à l'accoutume, le seul de libre était celui du bout du dernier wagon. Mais cette année-là, il y avait une belle jeune femme assise dans le wagon. Celle-ci était entrain d'arranger ses bagages dans le filet, et leur tournait le dos. Ron ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda :

- Excusez-moi ?

A ces mots, la demoiselle se retourna et Ron ne pus achever sa question, éblouit par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle était grande et svelte. Ses long cheveux blond cendrés presque châtain parsemés de fines mèches bleues qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des fesses, mettaient sa fine taille en valeur et faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux bleus marine brillant comme des saphirs. Vibrantes sur son teint anormalement pâle, ses lèvres rouge cerise dessinèrent un sourire radieux sur son visage, laissant apparaître deux magnifiques rangées de dents blanches.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Euh !...euh…je…euh…places libres ? Parvint finalement à articuler Ron pour toute réponse, tandis que les trois autres présents éclataient de rire. Ron rougit.

- Mais bien sûr. Je vais vous aidez avec vos valises, dit-elle en leur laissant le passage.

- Merci ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois les bagages en hauteur et les animaux attachés, Hermione commença les présentations. A l'évocation du nom de Harry, l'étrangère ne réagit nullement et se contenta de saluer les trois amis ; ce qui ravit intérieurement Harry. Enfin quelqu'un allait le traiter normalement.

- Je m'appelle Artémis Oleak. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Ces mots firent sursauter les trois jeunes gens, et Artémis éclata de rire.

- Mais vous paraissez tellement jeune ! Commenta Harry. J'ai cru que vous étiez une nouvelle élève de septième année ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne fais pas du tout mon âge. J'ai pourtant l'âge des maraudeurs ; répondit la jeune femme en baissant la voix avec un sourire entendu.

A l'évocation de ce nom, les trois compères ouvrirent de grands yeux et harcelèrent la jeune femme pour en savoir plus. Tout en riant de leur surprise, elle assouvit leur curiosité :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me poser des questions si vous ne me laissez pas le temps d'y répondre ! Quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, j'étais dans la maison Gryffondor en même temps que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Au cours de notre scolarité, je me suis liée à eux ou plutôt à l'un d'entre eux. J'ai suivis la même école d'auror que tes parents, Harry, fait partie de leur promotion et j'ai assisté à leur mariage. Mais par la force des choses et surtout le contexte de l'époque, nous nous sommes perdus de vue. J'ai néanmoins été avertie de ta naissance. Le jour de la mort de tes parents, j'étais en Chine et je n'ai hélas, pas pu intervenir sur la suite des événement. Aujourd'hui je rentre en Europe, à l'appel de Dumbledore, afin de vous préparer du mieux que je peux à votre vie future.

A l'écoute de ce récit, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il réussit à se contrôler. Il avait toujours la mort de son parrain sur la conscience.

- A qui étiez-vous liée mademoiselle…euh…professeur ?demanda Hermione.

- Tu peux m'appeler Artémis. Je ne te le dirais pas, si tu veux le savoir, il faudra le deviner. Sur ce, il faut que je travaille mes cours.

- Qu'allons-nous étudier cette année ? demanda Harry, heureux de changer de sujet.

- C'est une surprise ! répondit avec malice la jeune professeur, en sortant ses affaires de travail.

Ils n'insistèrent pas. Tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un bouquin de métamorphose, les garçons parlaient avec animation de Quidditch. Ainsi se passa la matinée.

En début d'après-midi, Artémis arrêta de travailler et s'apprêta à faire un somme tandis qu'au dehors un orage éclatait.

- Ah ! Le climat anglais ! Maugréa-t-elle. Je préfère le climat grec.

- Oh ! Vous êtes allée en Grèce ?!? S'étonna Hermione. Est-ce un beau pays ?

- Oui, rempli de mystères. Mais ce n'est pas le plus beau que j'aie visité, Hermione. Je préfère cent fois la Chine !

Et les deux femmes se mirent à discuter de voyages et de paysages de rêves.

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond platine entouré de deux tentatives d'armoires à glaces ambulantes.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est le compartiment des cafards rampant ici !

- Malefoy fils, je présume, intervint Artémis d'un ton calme incitant Ron et Harry à se rasseoir avant d'avoir eut le temps de passer leur nerfs sur le conserné, mmh, Drago c'est cela ?

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Drago d'un ton particulièrement méprisant tandis que Crabbe et Goyle faisait craquer les jointures des pelles qui leur servaient de mains.

- Artémis Oleak, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Drago pâlit, faisant sourire Artémis, mais ne perdit pas sa contenance.

- Je suppose, jeune homme, que vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il serait malvenu de vous battre sous les yeux d'un de vos professeur…C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-elle tandis que Drago baissait la tête. Au passage, toutes mes amitiés à Lucius votre père. Ne soyez pas surpris, transmettez juste le message, il saura qui je suis. Sur ce, ceci est un compartiment occupé, je pris donc de bien vouloir sortir.

Malefoy, non sans réticences, tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, apparemment furieux.

- Tel père, tel fils ! soupira la jeune femme une fois la porte fermée.

- Vous connaissez Mr. Malefoy ? s'étonna Ron.

- Hélas oui…répondit-elle en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Non, pas de question ! Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour en formuler une. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous changer car nous allons bientôt arriver.

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent et revêtirent leurs uniformes. Artémis, revêtit quant à elle, une sublime robe moyenâgeuse bordeaux à col bateau. Par-dessus elle posa une cape noire.

A l'arrivée du train, ils se séparèrent. Les élèves prirent les calèches, s'installèrent dans la grande salle et remarquèrent quasiment instantanément l'absence de leur nouveau professeur ainsi qu'une place libre aux côtés du professeur Rogue. Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, le choipaux magique prononça sa traditionnelle chanson. Il encourageait, cette année encore, les élèves à faire tomber les barrières entre les différentes maisons. Il ajouta que seul l'union pourrait vaincre. Après cette cérémonie, à l'annonce de Dumbledore, Artémis fit son entrée sous les regards hébétés des élèves mais aussi du professeur Rogue dont l'expression montrait qu'il croyait voir un fantôme. En effet, Artémis avait changé la couleur de sa robe pour un bleu profond qui mettait en valeur à la fois sa poitrine, ses yeux saphir et ses mèches bleues. Un médaillon bleu étincelait autour de son cou. Elle s'installa aux cotés du professeur Rogue en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Enfin (aux dires de Ron) le festin commença.

- Eh ! Ron t'as vu le regard de Rogue sur Artémis ? Questionna Harry pendant que le rouquin tentait d'enfourner le plus possible de gratin de pomme de terres dans sa bouche, sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione assise en face de lui.

- Hein ?!? Ouais, ben ça, on dirait qu'il va la bouffer. Comme d'habitude il veut son poste ! Articula Ron la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Non, à la vue de son regard je dirai plutôt qu'il est amoureux…mais Hermione ne pus achever sa pensée car elle du aider Ron qui était trois quart en train de s'étouffer et que Harry était trop stupéfait pour aider son ami. Il regardait Hermione les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et la fourchette à mi-chemin entre celle-ci et son assiette.

- Rogue amoureux ? Tu délires là Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il une fois sorti de sa torpeur avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête rouge pivoine de Ron qui était maintenant pris d'un grand fou rire.

- Non pas du tout, je suis sérieuse…reprit-elle sur un ton qui calma instantanément les jeunes garçons. Regardez-le, on a l'impression qu'il est HEUREUX d'être là. Et puis, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler et ils ont le même âge. Et puis c'est normal, Rogue est un homme comme les autres et Artémis une très belle femme. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Harry et Ron contemplèrent tour à tour Hermione et la table des professeurs où Artémis, assise entre Rogue et McGonagall, semblait en pleine discussion avec ceux-ci. La scène offrait un contraste étonnant : Artémis la lumière et la beauté incarnée, à côté de Rogue sinistre comme à son habitude.

- Et puis, ne dit-on pas que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Acheva Hermione.

- Mouais, peut-être…ça peut être faisable, finit par acquiescer Ron en reprenant le cour interrompu de son repas.

- T'as raison Hermione, en plus ils vont bien ensemble…dit Harry en arrachant son regard de la jeune femme.

- En attendant, j'espère que l'amour le rendra plus sympathique…espéra Hermione.

- ça tu peux toujours courir ! répliqua Harry. En tout cas pas avec moi.

- Bof, ça ne coûte rien d'espérer.

Le dîner s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et le couple Rogue/Artémis sortit de leurs pensées.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent de bonne humeur mais leurs sourires s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient potion en premier cour, toujours en commun avec les Serpentard.

Arrivés dans le couloir, ils rentrèrent immédiatement en cours, sous le regard noir de Rogue qui n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de refermer la porte, Artémis arriva un peu hors d'haleine. Elle portait aujourd'hui une robe verte, toujours à col bateau, mais à manches longues cette fois et avec la jupe plus ample.

- Professeur, professeur Rogue ! Ne fermez pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui mademoiselle ? demanda Rogue d'un ton normal (pas méchant pour une fois ni orgueilleux, ni…)

- Puis-je vous emprunter Malefoy une fraction de seconde ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai que pour une minute tout au plus.

- Bien entendu. Malefoy suivez votre professeur ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici Drago.

Lorsqu'il passa prés d'elle, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il essaya de se dégager, mais contrairement aux apparences, elle avait une forte poigne. Une fois la porte fermée, elle le tourna face à elle, planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui demanda légèrement méchamment :

- Tu diras à ton père que s'il a quelque chose à me reprocher, qu'il vienne me le dire en face ! OK ?

- Oui, professeur…répondit Drago d'un ton étonné.

- Bien, maintenant retourne en cours.

Artémis le regarda rentrer en classe puis s'en alla à son bureau, un peu moins énervée qu'avant. « Il n'a pas parlé de moi à son fils, ce qui veut dire qu'il me craint. Intéressant ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, au fond de la classe, Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer, mais ils discutaient surtout du ton qu'avait employé Rogue pour parler à Artémis, et du fait qu'il l'avait appelé « Mademoiselle ». Ils spéculèrent donc tout le reste de la journée pour savoir vers qui balançait le cœur de la jeune femme : Rogue ou un des quatre maraudeurs ?


	3. Chap 2: Intervention

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**Intervention**

Les élèves attendaient avec impatience leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, surtout que ceux qui l'avaient déjà eut en sortaient totalement ravi. Au vus de leurs résultats aux aspics, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient tous décidés de prendre les matières de bases pour devenir aurors; soit sortilèges, potions métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, enchantements et botanique pour Hermione. Ils avaient beaucoup moins de matières mais énormément d'heures dans chaque matières. (NDA: désolée je dois sûrement en oublier alors dite le moi dans une review SVP merci)

Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, ce cours eut lieu le jeudi, en même temps que les Serpentard. La porte étant ouverte, ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leurs pupitres. Dans un coup de vent, Artémis entra dans la pièce, la traversa et se tourna face aux élèves. Comme à son habitude, elle était resplendissante : sa longue jupe noire évasée s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la veste rouge cerise à manches longues. Malgré le col montant à l'arrière, un joli décolleté mettait en valeur son pendentif bleu. Si elle était autant appréciée des élèves, c'était aussi un peu à cause de cela. Les garçons appréciaient sa beauté et les filles sa garde robe. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse lâche qui battait la mesure dans son dos lorsqu'elle marchait.

- Bonjour à tous ! Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, nous allons de suite passer à la pratique.

Les élèves surpris mais heureux, rangèrent instantanément leurs affaires. D'un coup de baguette, Artémis aligna tables et chaises le long des murs. Puis, elle installa sur le bureau derrière elle une grande malle qui tremblait de tous ces gonds. Les élèves reculèrent d'un pas.

- N'ayez pas peur c'est un épouvantard. Il va nous être très utile. Vous allez vous mettre en rang et passerez chacun trois fois. La première fois, l'épouvantard prendra la forme de votre peur la plus profonde et vous lui jetterez un sort, n'importe lequel, vous pourrez le pétrifier, le geler, le faire tourbillonner mais je vous interdis de le détruire. La seconde fois, il prendra l'apparence d'un sorcier que vous désarmerez et j'ai bien dit désarmer. A la troisième fois, il prendra n'importe quelle forme et vous lancerez le sort qui vous paraîtra le plus approprié. Toujours sans le détruire. Est-ce bien claire ?

- Oui ! Acquiescèrent les élèves.

- Bien. Il s'agit juste d'un test non noté qui me permettra de connaître le niveau général de la classe. Y a-t-il un volontaire ? Je rajoute que chaque sort réussi rapportera cinq points à votre maison. Toujours aucun volontaire ? Tiens, Mr. Malefoy puisque vous avez l'air de tout savoir, au point de ne pas avoir à écouter ce que je dis, vous êtes désigné volontaire.

Tout en grognant, Malefoy s'approcha de la table et sortit sa baguette. Artémis ouvrit la malle et aussitôt la marque des ténèbres avança vers Malefoy. Celui-ci parut paralysé mais lentement il leva sa baguette et…

- _Stupéfix_ ! Cria-t-il.

La marque s'arrêta et Malefoy reprit sa place dans la file d'attente.

- Parfait, magnifique ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Au suivant.

Les élèves passaient et les points tombaient. Artémis ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Rogue apparut face à Neville Londubat qui malgré les années en avait toujours peur. Son rire augmenta lorsque le malheureux professeur de potion se retrouva ficelé comme un saucisson, sous le coup du maléfice.

- Allons Neville, il n'est pas si méchant que ça tout de même ! En tout cas, sort parfaitement maîtrisé, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Allons, au suivant ! Ah, Mr. Potter, allez-y !

Un détraqueur se matérialisa en face de Harry. Celui-ci sentit le froid naître dans son cœur mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'installer :

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Un magnifique cerf argenté renversa le détraqueur puis salua Harry avant de s'arrêter près d'Artémis pour se faire caresser.

- Cornedrue…murmura-t-elle avant que le cerf ne disparaisse, les autres élèves étaient bouche bée. Sublime Potter, vraiment sublime ! Comme ce sort est particulièrement difficile et que vous l'avez réalisé mieux qu'il ne sied à votre niveau, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Suivant !

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombres, mis à part le fait qu'Artémis faillit être tuée à cause de la baguette de Rogue qui fusa sous le sort non maîtrisé de désarmement de Neville. A la fin du cours, Harry s'approcha du bureau tandis qu'Artémis refermait tous les verrous de la malle.

- Ah Harry ! Dumbledore m'a parlé de tes exploits et j'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée par ta ressemblance avec ton père. Vu ton niveau de magie, j'ai quelques propositions à te faire, aussi je te demande de bien vouloir venir à mon bureau mercredi soir à 20H00 afin que l'on en discute. Comme tu vas tout leur raconter aussitôt après, dit à Hermione et Ron qu'ils sont les bienvenus.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry avant de s'en aller en direction de la grande salle avec Hermione et Ron.

Tout en dégustant un délicieux ragoût, ils se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur vouloir.

- C'est sûrement pour parler de ton passé et surtout de ton père, Harry…dit Hermione.

- Ouais, ou pour te filer des devoirs supplémentaires.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle était soucieuse. De la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Alors je ne sais pas du tout…Oh ! Regardez ! s'écria-t-il en désignant les grandes portes donnant sur le hall.

Artémis venait d'y apparaître accompagnée de Rogue. En fait depuis la rentrée, ils mangeaient toujours ensemble et ne cessaient de bavarder. Mais aujourd'hui, Rogue souriait (ou plutôt, esquissait une grimace pouvant être pris pour un sourire) ! Artémis l'écoutait avec attention puis éclata de rire comme s'il avait pu sortir la meilleure blague du monde. La grimace de Rogue se transforma en un réel sourire et ces yeux brillaient d'une étrange lumière. Tous les élèves présents le regardaient sans pour autant le reconnaître. Il s'était métamorphosé. Même McGonagall en était bouche bée. Quant à Dumbledore, il observait la scène avec un petit sourire et une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Arrivés à la table des professeurs, Rogue, en parfait gentleman, tira la chaise de la belle afin qu'elle puisse s'assoire. Ils changèrent apparemment de sujet car Rogue repris son expression sinistre qu'il réservait aux élèves et aux adultes autres qu'Artémis et parfois Dumbledore. Cette attitude se confirma au fil des jours et l'on eut presque pu dire que Rogue était devenu souriant. Cette métamorphose suscitait bien des commentaires.

Le lundi, Harry, Hermione et Ron eurent un nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Artémis était comme d'habitude souriante et élégante. Elle s'assit à moitié sur son bureau, joignit ses mains en attendant le silence.

- Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer ce cours, j'ai quelques propositions à vous faire. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que vos résultats au test de jeudi sont assez bons malgré un enseignement essentiellement théorique en cinquième année. Deuxièmement, j'ai appris que le professeur Lockart avait ouvert un club de duel lors de votre deuxième année, mais qu'il n'avait pu mener son projet à bien. Aussi, souhaiterais-je finaliser ce projet avec l'aide du professeur Rogue qui s'est aussitôt porté volontaire. (Murmure d'approbation excité parmi les élèves). Bien, je vois, ou plutôt j'entends que vous êtes enthousiastes. Enfin, je sais que certain d'entre vous souhaiteraient continuer vers une carrière d'auror, carrière que j'ai moi-même embrassée il y a quelques années. Ainsi je me propose de leurs donner des cours supplémentaires qui auront lieu le mardi soir ici même. Quant au duel, ce sera le jeudi dans la grande salle. Sur ce, il grand temps de reprendre le cours. Désolé mais aujourd'hui se sera théorique…ajouta-t-elle en sautant de son bureau.

Au moment même où elle se tournait pour écrire au tableau, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Surprise, Artémis se tourna et afficha une expression de dégoût mêlée au mépris face à celui qui avait interrompu son cours.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Que me vaut la joie de votre visite en plein cours ?

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? répliqua le concerné en avançant avec un air de propriétaire dans la pièce.

- Désolée d'avoir blessé votre orgueil mal léché. Mais je dis, pense et fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Sur ce, je vous pris de quitter cette salle de classe sur le champ.

- Contrairement à vous je ne me laisserais pas intimider par des menaces.

- Moi non plus, mais serais enclin de les appliquer en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Oh mais faites donc, vos paroles sont fougueuses mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

A ces mots, Artémis sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur Lucius Malefoy, ce à quoi il répondit en tirant de sa canne à pommeau d'argent sa propre baguette.

- A vous l'honneur Mademoiselle Oleak.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste car Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle et les avait tous deux désarmés.

- Ceci est une salle de classe, non une aire de duel, jeunes gens. Vous êtes priés de régler vos différents en dehors des murs de cette école.

Non sans un regard haineux à la jeune femme, Malefoy récupéra sa baguette et sortit à grand pas du château. Artémis quant à elle, lui adressa un regard de défis ainsi qu'à Dumbledore, pris sa baguette et referma la porte. Puis elle ramena le silence parmi les élèves et finit son cours sans un sourire dans une ambiance froide et houleuse.

La rumeur de l'intervention de Mr Malefoy eut tôt fait le tour de l'école et une question était sur toutes les lèvres : que c'était-il passé bien des années auparavant qui puisse encore susciter autant de haine entre les deux personnages ? Beaucoup de rumeurs des plus farfelues circulaient à ce sujet. On disait même qu'ils avaient été amants, que Drago serait le fils d'Artémis et que Lucius l'aurait arraché aux bras de sa mère, ce que le concerné réfutait.

Le Trio infernal avait hâte d'être à leur entrevue avec le professeur Oleak. A l'heure dite, ils furent introduits dans son bureau. Celui-ci ressemblait à son propriétaire : il était sobre, élégant et confortable. Deux profonds fauteuils de lecture se faisaient face autour de la cheminée encadrant une petite table sur laquelle traînait un livre entrouvert. Sur le tapis persan au pied de l'âtre, ronronnait un magnifique chat gris aux yeux vert pomme. Artémis était assise dans un fauteuil de travail confortable derrière un immense bureau en acajou massif. La male de l'épouvantard lui servait de marche pied. Derrière et sur un autre mur à côté de la porte, étaient disposés des rayonnages remplis de livres de toutes sortes. Donnant à la pièce un côté plus intime, quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs.

Les élèves furent priés de bien vouloir attendre un instant, le temps qu'elle finisse de prendre des notes. Le regard d'Hermione fut aussitôt attiré par une photo située à droite de la fenêtre. Un jeune homme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux noirs faisait quelques grimaces avant de prendre la pose sérieusement.

- Oh mais c'est…

- Oui, c'est bien lui, Miss Granger.

- Ainsi vous étiez…

- Je vais vous expliquer. Prenez un siège.

Elle agita sa baguette et les deux fauteuils de lecture se divisèrent pour en donner quatre identiques. Une bouilloire apparue et elle servit le thé avec des gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et le chat vint se blottir dans les jambes de Ron.

- Il s'appelle Nuage. Et quant à moi, Harry, je suis ta marraine !


	4. Chap 3: Révélations en cascade

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

**Révélations en cascade**

- Hein ?!? Fut la réponse pleine d'intelligence d'Harry.

Tous trois avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Enfin, pas officiellement. Comme je l'ai dit dans le train, j'étais en Chine quand tu es né et tu as été baptisé une semaine après. Néanmoins, j'avais été désignée comme. A la cérémonie, c'est Remus Lupin qui a pris ma place. Mais si tu le veux tout peut devenir officiel par une simple lettre, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je…euh…oui…articula Harry encore sous le coup de la surprise. Des sentiments étranges se mêlaient en lui.

- Pourquoi Sirius ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une excellente question qu'on ne peut hélas lui poser.

Un voile tristesse passa sur ses yeux et sa voix était moins posée. Un silence gêné s'était installé et seule Hermione eut le courage de le briser :

- C'est bien Sirius sur la photo ?

- Oui.

- Vous étiez liée à lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est aussi une des raisons de haine entre Rogue et lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron qui avait du mal à s'y retrouver.

- Je vous dois bien la vérité. Nous étions tous élèves en même temps : James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus et moi. Je faisais partie du groupe de Lili avec qui je m'entendais à merveille. Elle prenait la défense des autres et en particulier de Severus. Comme les maraudeurs lui courraient toujours après, je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer Sirius. Je le trouvais beau et j'admirais sa confiance en lui, confiance qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas. J'ai beau être assez belle, Lili m'éclipsait totalement. Finalement Sirius et moi nous sommes liés d'amitié avant de découvrir nos véritables sentiments l'un envers l'autre : nous nous aimions. Lors de notre septième année, j'ai naturellement intégré le groupe et aussi leurs sorties nocturne.

Artémis fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé et observer son auditoire captivé.

- Mais c'était très dangereux ! Intervint Hermione.

- C'est la question que j'attendais. Je suis une animagi non déclaré moi aussi, et très puissante.

Ayant reposé sa tasse elle se transforma, et une sublime tigresse de Sibérie apparue à la place. Son caractère particulier était ses yeux bleus foncés comme des saphirs. Elle reprit forme humaine et continua sous leurs regards impressionnés.

- Quelques années après nous nous sommes fiancés. Nous aurions du nous marier en même temps que tes parents, Harry, mais pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'ai du partir en Chine. James et Sirius adoraient martyriser ce pauvre Severus (Harry et Ron firent la grimace), ce que je n'appréciais guère. Lili et moi tentions vainement de les arrêter. D'autant plus que lors de notre sixième année, j'avais découvert que Severus m'aimait mais n'osait me le dire. J'étais donc aller le voir mais il n'a jamais pu me l'avouer. Mais lorsque Sirius et moi sommes sortis ensemble, j'ai bien sentis sa jalousie. J'en ai parlé à Sirius et les deux hommes se sont haïs plus que jamais auparavant. Voilà vous savez presque toute mon histoire, il me reste encore une chose à te dire, Harry, mais es-tu en forme pour l'entendre ?

Remis du choc de la première nouvelle, Harry commençait à tout accepter et sentait un sentiment de joie l'envahir : Sirius avait connu les joies de l'amour, sa mère avait eut une amie sur qui compter et surtout toute sa famille n'était pas morte.

- Oui, je pense que je suis prêt à tout entendre surtout si ça concerne ma famille…répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, bon, alors…euh…c'est très dur à dire surtout que peu de personnes sont au courant ! Je…euh…bon, je me lance : Sirius et moi avons eut un enfant.

Le choc fut tel que Harry ne sus comment réagir : jamais Sirius ne lui avait dit qu'il avait un enfant ! Hermione et Ron, visiblement choqués aux aussi, regardaient Harry avec inquiétude.

- C'est une fille qui est née la même année que toi mais le 14 Février et elle s'appelle Léonie. Oh, mais je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler…

- Si, si, la coupa Harry, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- J'ai la réponse à ça. En fait il n'était pas au courant.

- Pas au courant ?!? Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ? Intervint Ron.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte lors de ma mission en Chine et ne pouvais communiquer avec l'Angleterre. Quand enfin j'ai accouché, j'ai confié ma fille à quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle pendant la fin de la mission. Je pensais que tout serait finit quelques jours plus tard et comptais faire la surprise à Sirius. Mais j'ai été capturé et ne suis sortit de là qu'un an plus tard. J'ai retrouvé ma fille en pleine santé et je suis rentrée à Londres mais Sirius était à Azkaban, et toi chez les Dursley. De plus, lorsque j'étais auror je me suis faites beaucoup d'ennemis qui ne rêvaient que de se venger. J'ai donc décidé d'aller vivre en France afin de protéger mon enfant.

- Alors Sirius est mort sans le savoir ? demanda Hermione.

- Non pas tout a fait. Quand j'ai appris qu'il était de retour à Goldrick's Hallow, je suis allée le voir. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je lui ai tout expliqué et nous sommes partis en France pour voir Léonie. Mais arrivés à l'endroit où elle logeait en mon absence, nous avons trouvés les lieux déserts sans aucune trace, que ce soit de luttes ou d'infractions. Elle avait tout bonnement disparut avec trois de ses amies et la bonne qui s'occupait d'elle. Depuis je n'ai aucunes nouvelles…et Artémis éclata en sanglots.

Maladroitement, Harry essaya de réconforter la femme qu'il considérait depuis quelques secondes comme sa marraine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas on va la retrouver avant qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal, je te le promet…marraine Artémis.

A ces mots, elle leva ses yeux embués de tristesse vers lui, et tout en reniflant, lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Tu veux bien, c'est vrai ? Je peux être ta marraine ?

- Oui, mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- L'été prochain, je viens vivre avec vous et Léonie !

- Avec joie !!!S'écria Artémis en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, il allait enfin quitter les Dursley ! Un souffle de joie venait d'entrer dans le bureau, ne laissant qu'un voile de tristesse dans les yeux d'Artémis. Ron, un peu curieux tout de même, demanda :

- Qui sont les parrains de Léonie ?

- Vous les connaissez très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de Minerva McGonagall et de Remus Lupin.

- Quoi ?!? Mais ils n'en ont jamais parlé !

- Ils m'en avaient fait la promesse.

- N'en parlons plus, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous avez pas fait venir uniquement pour ça.

- Tu es très intelligente Hermione ! C'est exact, Minerva m'a demandé de t'annoncer que c'est toi qui as été choisi pour le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Moi ? S'étonna Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Mais j'ai été banni de l'équipe !

- C'était un ordre d'Ombrage mais c'est Minerva qui a repris les commandes et tu joues tellement bien que ce serait dommage de gaspiller ce talent !

- Mais et Ginny ? Elle était à mon poste !

- Elle prend celui d'Angelina. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ouais !!S'écria Ron, gardien de l'équipe. Cette année on gagne la coupe !

- J'ai autre chose à vous annoncer…Mais Artémis ne pus achever sa phrase car quelqu'un avait tapé à la porte. Entrer !

- Euh…Artémis, je venais pour…Mais Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspend en découvrant les trois jeunes gens assis à côté du professeur Oleak.

- Oui, Severus ?

- Je venais juste pour te donner le livre dont je t'avais parlé…dit-il en montrant un gros livre qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Oh ! Merci Severus ! Viens donc te joindre à nous pour prendre une tasse de thé.

- Non, merci. J'ai quelques potions sur le feu et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Bonne soirée…rajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

- A demain ! Le salua Artémis. Je vous disais donc que j'ai encore une proposition à vous faire. J'ai appris que vous faisiez presque partis de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pour plus de sécurité pour vous, j'ai été chargé de vous former au combat pour que vous puissiez, si vous êtes d'accord, rejoindre au plus vite les rangs officiels de l'Ordre.

- Je suis d'accord ! répondit aussitôt Ron sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir alors qu'Hermione et Harry semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

- D'autres professeurs tel que McGonagall, Rogue et Lupin viendront m'épauler, reprit Artémis. De plus, vous aurez plus de temps pour préparer les devoirs écrits qui vous seront demandés puisque cet enseignement passe à nos yeux pour quelque chose de secondaire, et nous serrons plus clément lors du passage de vos ASPIC. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Prêts à vaincre les forces du mal et à les reléguer en enfer ?

La jeune femme avait le sens de la formule et les arguments nécessaires pour les convaincre ; Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent de bon cœur.

- Les études sont secondaires par rapport au fait de vaincre Voldemort ! Avoua Hermione sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons (entendre Hermione dire que les cours sont secondaires, alors là ils vont mettre deux semaines à s'en remettre).

- Bien dit ! s'écria Ron en brandissant le point. Mage noir fait gaffe à tes fesses, le Trio Infernal arrive !!!

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Redevenant sérieux (c'est rare, il faut en profiter), le rouquin demanda en rougissant légèrement :

- Artémis, auriez-vous une photo de Léonie ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Bien sûr, je vais la chercher…la voilà. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Acheva-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de Ron qui, sortant de son état de béatitude, rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

La jeune fille de la photo était grande et svelte comme sa mère, les mêmes saphirs brillaient à la place des yeux, mais elle avait les traits plus tirés et les cheveux noirs de jais comme son père. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil en caressant un petit animal lové dans son cou et caché par ses cheveux.

- Quel est l'animal caché dans ses cheveux ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est Misstick, son furet. Il doit être en train de dormir. C'est la seule chose que nous ayons trouvée en France.

La jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en extirpa une boule de poils marron chocolat avec des tâches de fourrure plus claires. Celle-ci remonta le long du bras droit d'Artémis, se lova autour de son cou et se rendormit. Sur son front, on pouvait voir un saphir briller de milles feux.

- Cette boule de poils ne fait que dormir mais c'est un animal très intelligent et malicieux quand il est réveillé. Vous avez vu l'heure ? s'écria-t-elle soudainement les faisant tous sursauter y compris Misstick. Allez, allez tous au lit et plus vite que ça. Je vous raccompagne à votre tour.

Fatigué mais heureux, Harry s'endormit et ne fit aucun cauchemar. Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné, Hermione pensait aux questions qu'elle poserait à Artémis lors de leur premier entraînement, Harry tentait d'imaginer la maison de sa marraine et Ron rêvait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène…


	5. Chap 4: Annonces, Prés au lard

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

**Annonce, Prés au lard et première fois**

La semaine d'après, vit la mise en place du premier cours de duel. Tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la grande salle où une estrade avait été dressée. Artémis, sublime dans une robe noire à col montant et manches trois quart très évasées et ses cheveux relevés en chignon, monta sur l'estrade suivie de prés par Rogue égal à lui-même. Faisant face aux élèves, elle déclara :

- Bienvenue à tous, je vois que l'enthousiasme suscité par l'ouverture de ce club déplace les classes et les maisons. Je souhaite avant tout vous préparer à toutes les péripéties que vous pourriez rencontrer à l'extérieur du château. Pour cela, je voudrais que vous tous ici présents oubliez vos querelles personnelles pour le moment et qu'en aucun cas vous ne cherchiez à mettre la vie de votre adversaire en danger, dans ces murs en tout cas. Est-ce bien clair ? (Tous acquiescèrent) Bien. Le professeur Rogue a souhaité devenir mon assistant. En sa qualité d'excellent duelliste, je vous prierais donc d'écouter ses conseils aussi attentivement que les miens.

Des applaudissements nourris saluèrent la fin de son discours.

- Tout d'abord vous allez apprendre à saluer. Severus.

Ils se placèrent face à face au centre de l'estrade, se saluèrent, se tournèrent, firent dix pas, se retournèrent et se désarmèrent simultanément, les deux éclairs se touchèrent et disparurent. Plus rapide, Artémis relança le même sort et attrapa la baguette de Rogue en vol sous les applaudissements des élèves. Elle alla rendre la baguette à son assistant.

- Joli coup ! La félicita-t-il.

- Oh ! Vous avez hésité et j'en ai profité ! Rien d'extraordinaire ! répondit-elle humblement puis se tourna vers les apprentis. Mettez-vous par deux, saluez vous et désarmez-vous, mais rien de plus. La formule de désarmement est EXPELLIARMUS. Nous passerons parmi vous pour vous contrôler.

Le cours se passa sans trop de dégâts, à part Neville qui fit brûler le bas de sa robe de sorcier et Colin Crivet qui se fit confisquer son appareil photo après avoir aveuglé Artémis avec son flash.

A 10H00, les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, épuisés mais contents d'avoir un peu progressés.

La semaine suivante, deux groupes furent constitués : les premières, secondes et troisièmes années ensemble, et d'un autre côté les autres. Artémis, qui s'occupait du groupe des plus forts, fit monter Hermione sur l'estrade face à un élégant jeune homme de Poufsouffle et leur laissa champ libre. En voulant la stupéfier, le jeune homme loupa son coup et lui fit faire un joli vol plané de plusieurs mètres sur l'estrade. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de ténor inquiète qui fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Euh…je crois qu'oui…répondit-elle en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle planta ses yeux dans ses beaux yeux vert amande.

- Je m'appelle Kévin, et toi ?

- Hermione.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ? Questionna Artémis en accourant.

- Oui, oui ça va. On peut reprendre.

Non loin de là, Ron fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry et lui dit avec un petit sourire ironique :

- T'as vu le regard d'Hermione ? Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse…

- Ca te va bien de te moquer de sa tête, vu celle que tu as faite en voyant Léonie…

- Euh…oui…mais…euh…bon…tenta de s'excuser Ron en virant au rouge tomate avant d'éclater de rire avec le jeune homme à la cicatrice, tandis que Hermione achevait Kévin grâce au maléfice du saucisson.

En sortant de la grande salle, ils virent que le prochain week-end se passerait à Prés au lard et ils se réjouirent de la nouvelle en allant se coucher. Le lendemain soir, au dîner, Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole :

-En cette année quelque peu morose, toutes les occasions de faire la fête sont les bienvenues. Ainsi j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal le soir d'halloween.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle.

-J'ai demandé aux désormais célèbres jumeaux Weasley de s'occuper de l'organisation de cette fête et ils m'ont fait parvenir un petit mot. Pour pouvoir entrer dans la grande salle il vous faudra être obligatoirement accompagné et déguisé de telle sorte que le professeur Mac Gonagal et moi-même ne puissions pas vous reconnaître et il vous faudra vous faire connaître sous un pseudonyme en rapport avec votre déguisement. Ceux qui seront reconnus ne pourront entrer qu'une heure plus tard. Le traditionnel festin aura lieu à 18h pour vous laisser le temps de vous habiller, vous vous présenterez dans la grande salle à partir de 20h. Pour les premières et deuxièmes années la fête s'achèvera à 23h tandis que les autres la poursuivront jusqu'à 1h30. Merci et bon appétit.

Une autre salve d'applaudissement retentit et les élèves mangèrent en se réjouissant de pouvoir revoir les jumeaux et de faire la fête.

Le samedi, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes pour se protéger du vent, et sortir en donnant leur autorisation à Rusard.

Arrivés au village, les garçons partirent chez Zonko, tandis qu'Hermione allait à la poste pour écrire à ses parents. En sortant, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Oh pardon…tiens, salut Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?

Levant les yeux, ses joues rosirent.

- S…Salut Kévin ! Ca va et toi ?

- Très bien. Au fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour Halloween ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle tandis que son cœur faisait un triple salto dans son thorax.

- Je t'attendrais au bas des escaliers 20h…finit-il avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

Troublée, la jeune fille erra dans les rues du village jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'Harry la sorte de sa torpeur.

- Eh ! Hermione ! Tu rêves ?

- Non, je ne vous avais pas vu, c'est tout.

- On va aux Trois Balais ?

- OK.

Assis aux Trois Balais autour de chopes de bière au beurre, ils discutèrent des nouvelles que leur apportait quotidiennement la Gazette du sorcier. Voldemort se faisait discret mais tentait de recruter d'autres membres de valeur. Quelques meurtres avaient tout de même été perpétrés mais rien de vraiment très inhabituel. Puis ils spéculèrent encore une fois pour savoir si Artémis leur avait vraiment tout dit à propos d'elle, de Sirius et de Léonie, et si Rogue en était toujours amoureux. Harry se rendit compte qu'il pensait de plus en plus à Rogue sous un autre jour. Il le voyait bien plus humain et arrivait même parfois à penser à lui sans le détester. Lorsqu'il fit par de ses réflexions à ses amis, Ron parut horrifié mais fut forcé d'accepter qu'il en était de même pour son propre point de vue. Il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Lors du dîner, ils reçurent une lettre dans laquelle Artémis les invitait à la rejoindre le soir même dans la salle sur commandes pour leur formation.

Après le dîner, ils se rendirent directement à leur cours sans passer par la tour Gryffondor. A leur arrivée, la porte était ouverte sur une simple salle dallée aux dimensions agréables et au mobilier sommaire : quatre profonds fauteuils étaient regroupés devant une élégante cheminée, une étagèrent de livres et une d'instruments bizarres complétaient le tout.

Leur professeur les accueillit avec une tasse de thé. Elle leur expliqua le programme de la séance :

- Je vais vous mettre devant plusieurs situations différentes les unes des autres, et observerais vos réactions. Vous passerez ensemble puis séparément. Les situations que je vais vous proposer, sont issues de mon expérience au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et en tant qu'auror. Ce sont donc des problèmes véridiques et non inventés. Vous avez compris ? (Ils acquiescèrent) Alors allons-y !

Ils se trouvèrent tour à tour face à des bêtes sauvages, des mangemorts, des détraqueurs, des trolls, des dragons et bien d'autres encore. Ils combattaient tantôt en extérieur, tantôt en intérieur ; tantôt seul face à leurs ennemis, tantôt ils devaient faire attention à ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus ou ne pas les blesser. Par moment ils devaient juste sauver leur peau ou celle des autres, à d'autres ils devaient récupérer ou protégés des objets quelconques.

Dans l'ensemble ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien ce qui ravit leur professeur. Mais plusieurs fois ils effleurèrent la mort quand ils ne mourraient pas bonnement et simplement. Les illusions d'Artémis étaient très réelles et les jeunes gens vécurent de belles frayeurs ! Ils furent bientôt épuisés et elle envoya se coucher non sans les avoir préalablement félicités et donner rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.

Plus la semaine s'écoulait plus ils se rapprochaient inexorablement d'halloween. Les deux garçons, Ron et Harry en parlaient souvent entre eux et avec Artémis. Hermione se faisait distante c'est dernier temps et Artémis leur permettait de comprendre plus facile leur amie. Ginny et Hermione aussi avaient trouvé en Artémis une personne de confiance et allaient souvent lui parler de leur petit tracas qu'elle écoutait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle les avait aidées à choisir leurs robes de soirées et tentait de trouver un cavalier à une Ginny désespérée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Dean, une semaine plus tôt. Néanmoins la jolie rousse n'avait toujours personne en vue à part bien évidemment son éternel amour, Harry Potter, mais Artémis n'avait réussit à la convaincre de l'inviter.

Un soir, prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron sortit de la salle commune, laissant Harry et Hermione plongés dans leurs devoirs. Il alla trouver Lavande et lui demanda si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière. Celle-ci répondit qu'elle devait réfléchir à sa proposition mais qu ce n'était pas un non définitif. Déçu, Ron monta se coucher sans un mot.

Le samedi soir, ils retrouvèrent Artémis dans la salle sur demande où elle leur anonca une gde nouvelle.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir si vous êtes des animagis ! (Explosions de joie du côté des élèves !). Pour cela, vous allez vous allonger et je vais vous guider. Bien laissez vos mains le long du corps, fermer les yeux. Ne penser plus à rien. Décontractez-vous. Maintenant vous allez laisser votre côté bestial ressurgir en vous. Pour cela imaginer une personne que vous détester et pensez que vous êtes un animal face à elle. Dans le même temps prononcez la formule "YO VEO ANIMAGI".

Concentrés les élèves appliquèrent les consignes à la lettre. Harry faisait face au seigneur des ténèbres mais ne parvenait pas à se sentir animal. Hermione était tellement relaxé qu'elle finit par s'endormir !

-Ron, cessez de faire le pitre !

Celui-ci s'agitait comme s'il était pris d'un grand fou rire. Une vague de chaleur coula le long de son corps en le chatouillant. Ses yeux changèrent de forme mais personne ne le remarqua. Puis il éclata finalement de rire faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Ron !

-désolé professeur mais sa me chatouillait tellement…

-Ce n'est rien. De toute manière ce n'est pas très concluant ; néanmoins nous réessayerons la semaine prochaine. En attendant on va faire quelques exercices.

Ils passèrent la fin de la séance à s'entraîner sur des nouveaux ou ancien sorts mais aussi à faire des exercices physiques tels que des pompes et des tractions car Artémis estimait que la force et la souplesse du corps était aussi important que celle de l'esprit. "Un corps sain dans un esprit sain" ne cessait-elle de leur répéter.

Le lundi était une horrible matinée et seule le cours de DCFM de l'après midi leur permettaient de tenir le coup. Mais en premier lieu ils avaient 4h de potions. Ron s'installa à côtés de Neville et déballa ces affaires d'un air rageur. Harry et Hermione, assis derrière eux, ne semblaient pas de meilleure humeur. Leurs muscles les faisaient souffrir, ils avaient les traits tirés et la fatigue les taraudait. Pour couronner le tout la potion du jour était loin d'être simple et Rogue ne tolérait aucune erreur. Lorsque Neville fit exploser son premier chaudron de l'année, Ron eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri sur la table avant que le tabouret ne soit entièrement rongé. Oubliant un Neville tout penaud, Rogue fit déferler sa haine contre Ron.

Celui-ci sentit une vague de haine et de rage l'envahir. Elle se mua en vague de chaleur et Rogue s'arrêtât au plein milieu d'un sarcasme puisqu'il n'avait plus personne en face de lui ! Ron avait disparu. Alors qu'il contournait le bureau pour savoir où était partit son élève, quelque chose lui mordit violemment le mollet. Baissant les yeux, il vit un renard avec une touffe de poils plus longs et plus flamboyant sur le dessus du crâne du petit animal. Le saisissant à bout de bras par la queue, il se tourna vers Harry pour lui aboyer :

-M. Potter, veuillez récupérer votre ami tout de suite et me suivre chez le directeur.

Ron tentait sans succès de mordre le bras de son professeur lorsqu enfin il y parvint ! Avec une légère grimace, le maître des potions tendit l'animal au jeune qui se contenait de plus en plus difficilement pour ne pas rire. Prenant son ami dans ses bras, il emboîtât le pas au professeur qui ordonna à Malfoy de surveiller la classe.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut au courrant de la situation, il parut amusé puis envoya chercher Mac Gonagall et Artémis, personnes les plus qualifiées pour ce genre de problème. La jeune femme ne put que sourire devant la situation plutôt cocasse tandis que son aînée expliquait le pourquoi du comment.

-C'est du à une montée trop forte d'émotions. Melle Oleak a réussit à faire sortir l'animal qui était en vous, Ron. Pour reprendre forme humaine il vous suffit de vous calmer et de le vouloir. M. Potter posez le à terre je vous prie.

Harry s'exécuta, pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien puis dans une douce lumière grise, Ron apparut et Rogue éclata de rire ! C'était un rire franc, fort ; le rire de quelqu'un qui n'a pas rit depuis longtemps et dont les nerfs viennent de craquer. Les autres professeurs présents et Harry rirent à leur tour après une seconde d'ébahissement (Rogue rit !?) devant la tête de Ron. Celui-ci se regarda dans le miroir que Dumbledore fit apparaître devant lui et éclata de rire lui aussi. En effet il arborait encore de magnifiques oreilles pointues de renard ainsi que quelques moustaches.

Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Weasley, elles devraient disparaître d'ici quelques instants. Vous allez rentrer dans votre dortoir vous reposer mais en attendant toutes mes félicitations : vous êtes un animagi ! Le félicita Dumbledore. Severus vous devriez retourner en cours, Harry raccompagne donc ton ami aux dortoirs. Artémis, Minerva, je dois vous parler.

Félicitations M. Weasley lui dit Mac Gonagall.

Merci professeur.

Bravo Ron ! Mais évite les émotions fortes pendant quelque temps.

Bien professeur.

Artémis, en dehors des cours et quand il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves c'est Artémis.

D'accord Artémis.

Une fois tous partis, le directeur prit la parole :

-Il faut augmenter les entraînements. Severus a accepté de reprendre l'apprentissage de l'occlumentie. IL lui apprendra aussi de nouvelles potions. Lupin arrive la semaine prochaine pour t'aider Art' et aussi leur enseigner un peu de magie noire. Oh juste le strict minimum Minerva. Enfin Minerva se chargera de leur métamorphose.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop d'un coup ? Avec les entraînements de quidditch et les cours, il ne va pas souvent avoir une soirée de libre.

-C'est à la hauteur de la force de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, à propos de quidditch, je souhaite que tu sois présente à chaque entraînement avec Remus pour la sécurité de l'équipe. Toutes les équipes auront ainsi 2 chaperons.

-J'y serais répondit Artémis.

-Bien il est temps d'allez manger.

Ils partirent pour la grande salle.

-Sublime Ron ! T'aurais du voir sa tête quand tu l'as mordu !

Harry et Ron riaient à gorges déployées dans leur dortoir.

-Dommage qu'il porte autant d'épaisseur. Ca lui a même pas fais mal.

-Encore heureux ! Il aurait pu te coller pour ça !

-Hermione ! T'es pas en cours ?

-T'es pas drôle ! Pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui nous fait du mal ; laisse-nous en profiter.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille éclata de rire bientôt suivie par ces deux amis.  
-Le cours est finit. Il est grand temps d'aller déjeuner.

-On te suit, affirma Ron qui avait retrouvé ses oreilles et son estomac !

Leur repas avalé, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur cours de DCFM. Le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale et la novelle de la transformation de Ron eut tôt fait le tour de la classe. Le soir avait lieu les qualifications pour rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch. En y allant Ron et Harry rencontrèrent Parvati qui voulait parler à Ron.

-On se retrouve au stade, Harry ! Annonça Ron visiblement nerveux tandis que le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'éloignait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'avais dit que je réfléchirais à ta proposition d'être ta cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween.

Elle marqua une pause afin de se rapprocher d'un Ron complètement tétanisé. Doucement elle approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura :

-Passe me prendre dans la salle commune à 19h55 !

Et elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la commissure des lèvres avant de s'éloigner vivement. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna.

-Au fait…

Mais elle ne put apercevoir qu'une boule de poils orange qui fusait vers la sortie… Trop d'émotions pour ce pauvre Ron ! Elle sourit et finit dans un murmure :

-Pour Rogue, joli coup !

Le jeune renard courut vers les vestiaires du stade où il tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui l'attrapa au vol (ce n'était pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien !).

-Hôla holà ! Où vas-tu ? Allez calme toi et raconte moi ce qui te met dans des états pareils !

Quelques secondes plus tard Ron apparut devant lui et lui raconta la bonne nouvelle avec un tel sourire idiot sur le visage que son ami ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils se hâtèrent sur le terrain et renouèrent avec leurs balais. Harry enchaînait piqué sur piqué tandis que Ron démontrait ses talents face à Ginny et Alicia pourtant redoutables. Bientôt ils durent redescendre sur terre pour sélectionnés les nouveaux joueurs. Ils commencèrent par les deux batteurs : Ron leurs lançaient des balles qu'ils devaient renvoyer le plus précisément possible avec une batte. Seuls (et contrairement à ce que Harry espérait) les frères Denis et Colin Crivey furent à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Puis à l'issu d'un parcours d'obstacle ils eurent leur nouvelle poursuiveuse : une certaine Lucy Mac Dee de troisième année. Harry partit aussitôt annoncer la nouvelle à Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci l'avertit qu'à partir de maintenant Artémis assisterait à tous les Entraînement, ce qui ravit le jeune homme.

Quelque chose pourtant le troublait. En effet depuis l'annonce du bal, il devait faire face, chaque matin, à une pluie de demandes d'accompagnement. Entre les cours, un cortège de gloussements et de joues roses parsemait son chemin. Irrité il finit par demander conseil à Artémis qui éclata de rire.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas d'idée !

-c'est à cause de la célébrité je suppose répondit Harry faisant redoubler l'hilarité de sa marraine.

-Pas seulement ! Enfin Harry tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais le plus bel étudiant de Poudlard ex æquo avec Malfoy ?

-Hein…quoi…mais…je…non…

-Tu n'as pas conscience de ton charme ? C'est normal ta mère était pareille jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard de James. Mais regarde-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle en faisant apparaître un miroir devant lui. Tu es grand, musclé, des cheveux noirs de jais qui te donnent un petit air sauvage et des émeraudes à la place des yeux ; le tout avec un visage d'ange. Et voilà le résultat ! Tu es courtisé par toutes les filles de l'école. Allons ne fais pas cette tête là ! C'est plutôt agréable normalement…

-Mais ex æquo avec Malfoy !

Harry une telle tête d'enterrement qu'Artémis ne put contenir son fou rire plus longtemps. Le jeune garçon fit la moue puis éclata de rire à son tour. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils finirent leur thé en parlant du fait sue Ron soit un animagi naturel. Artémis lui expliqua que certaines personnes ont des prédispositions pour devenir animagi et qu'il suffisait d'utiliser la formule "YO VEO ANIMAGI" pour qu'ils le deviennent ce qui était le cas de Ron. Néanmoins, il était tout à possible de devenir animagi sans ces prédispositions c'était tout simplement beaucoup plus long. Au fil du mois, Harry avait pris l'habitude venir parler avec la jeune femme. Elle avait un regard mature et rétrospectif sur la nature des choses mais était aussi dotée d'un grand sens de l'humour. Doucement, il finit par se lever et commença à partir. Arrivé à la porte, Artémis l'interpella :

-Harry ?

-oui marraine ?

-Merci lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me redonner le sourire dans ces temps de doute.

Harry acquiesça doucement et la regarda un instant. Elle tenait ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ceux-ci, elle contemplait le feu d'un air absent. Elle paraissait fragile et frêle, perdue dans son grand fauteuil, noyée dans son chagrin.

Sur le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor, Harry se fit la promesse de toujours la soutenir, la protéger et retrouver Léonie. Bientôt tout le château fut endormi.

Pourtant comme tous les soirs, de petites gouttes de sel coulent sur une peau d'albâtre. Dans le noir une douce plainte s'élève. C'est une berceuse pour un enfant absent, pour un enfant depuis trop longtemps loin des siens. Doucement les pleurs s'arrêtent, apaisés par un rayonnement bleuté provenant du doux vallon d'une poitrine de femme.


	6. Chap 5: Halloween

Chapitre 5 :

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Halloween_

Tout d'un coup, Halloween fut là. Dans la journée, tous les professeurs furent appelés en renforts pour parer la grande salle de mille couleurs. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, Artémis croisa soudainement quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta, surprise, se retourna, doutant de ses yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui eut la même réaction qu'elle.

-Lyra!

-Artémis! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps faisant pivoter toutes les têtes vers elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Suis en vacances!

-Je t'offre une tasse de thé?

-Avec plaisir mais dans un instant. Avant je voudrais voir les jumeaux.

-Les jumeaux?

-Weasley. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils s'occuperaient des fêtes de Poudlard si Dumbledore était d'accord. Tu sais, leur magasin de farces et attrapes du chemin de traverse marche super bien.

-Weasley… je connais bien leurs parents, Molly et Arthur. En cours j'ai Ginny et Ron. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient des jumeaux.

-Fred et Georges. Ils ont quitté l'école au milieu de l'année sur leur balais pour protester contre la grande inquisitrice.

-La quoi?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je les vois. FRED GEORGES! Cria-t-elle à deux grands roux dégingandés qui se dirigèrent vers elle avec de grands sourires, faisant ressortir leurs tâches de rousseur.

-Lyra!! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien. Je vous présente ma grande tante Artémis Oleak, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Madame…

-Mademoiselle, rectifia-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle c'est un honneur extrême que de rencontrer une beauté dotée d'une intelligence suprême tel que vous.

-Merci mais c'est bien trop d'honneur.

-Lyra? demanda Fred, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner au bal de ce soir s'il te plaît?

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier alors j'accepte avec plaisir. Au fait et toi Art', avec qui y vas-tu?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon nous serons reconnus à l'entrée.

-Te connaissant tu vas encore trouver un déguisement à tomber des nues et personne ne pourra te reconnaître.

-Ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu auras ta réponse!

-Je pouvais au moins essayer! Les garçons vous avez besoin d'aide pour la déco? Bah Georges, où tu vas ?

-Il a vu Nymphe.

-Nymphe?

-"Tonks" ce n'est pas très romantique et elle déteste Nymphadora alors…

-Il sort avec Tonks?!

-Joli couple, intervint Artémis.

-Oui, depuis deux semaines.

-Suis contente pour eux. Alors pour la déco?

-Pas besoin. Et puis c'est une surprise pour le dîner.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

-A plus!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient affalées dans de confortables fauteuils autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, de tout se qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Enfin elles en étaient à échanger ce qu'elles savaient sur Harry lorsque celui-ci fit irruption, accompagné de Ron.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup… commenta Artémis.

-Il entre dans la bergerie! Finit Lyra.

-Bonjour Artémis, salut Lyra. T'es de retour?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Vous parliez de moi?

-On a juste médit de toi pendant une heure!… Je rigole, t'inquiète pas. Aller rentre, ferme cette porte et dis moi ce qui t'amène.

-En fait on a besoin de costumes pour ce soir mais on ne sait pas quoi prendre car les jumeaux vont forcément nous reconnaître.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec des airs conspirateurs avant de leur répondre.

-Hum! En effet ça ne va pas être facile mais on va y réfléchir pendant le repas. Revenez nous voir après.

-D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure et merci d'avance.

-De rien. Au fait Harry, aux dernières nouvelles tu n'avais pas de cavalière ; cet état aurait-il évolué?

-C'est vrai ça! fit Ron sortant de son mutisme.

-En fait, jyvaisavecGinny.

-Articule.

-J'y vais avec Ginny.

-Avec ma sœur?!

-En tout amitié, fit rapidement Harry. Et puis c'est elle qui m'as demandé, alors ne te fâche pas!

-Va falloir que tu nous racontes ça! Vas-y on t'écoute!

-J'étais en train de penser à de nouvelles techniques de Quidditch quand elle est entrée dans la salle commune, l'air complètement dépitée et elle s'est affalée dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. Alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas en ce jour de fête et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'irait pas au bal puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Je lui ai répondu que l'on serait deux dans la tour Gryffondor. Puis elle m'a demandé mi-surprise mi-amusée si j'avais une cavalière et je lui ai dit que non. Finalement elle m'a tout simplement dit "Bah pourquoi on irait pas ensemble ? En amis je veux dire?" Je lui ai donné mon accord et prévenu que je la retrouverais à 19h50. Voilà y a rien à en dire.

-Mouais…, en attendant si tu te conduis mal, je t'emplâtre! Compris?

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche! répondit Harry tandis que Lyra et Artémis se retenaient difficilement de rire.

-Ah cette Ginny! Toujours aussi imprévisible! Soupira Artémis en se levant. Aller, il est temps d'aller dîner et de découvrir ce que nous ont réservé les jumeaux.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en spéculant sur la déco et ne furent absolument pas déçus. De lourdes tentures noires masquaient les hautes fenêtres, de larges éclairs zébraient le ciel où des chauves-souris volaient de branches en branches sur des arbres morts qui poussaient du plafond vers le sol. Des squelettes attifés de nœuds papillons, gants et hauts de formes s'afféraient à servir les jeunes gens. Les plats avaient été remplacés par des citrouilles éventrées avec des visages représentant les professeurs et qui gratifiaient les élèves de commentaires et critiques en tout genre avec les voix originales. Sous le regard amusé de leur directeur, les élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à provoquer les citrouilles et à plonger avidement leurs mains dans des saladiers de "Farces pour sorciers facétieux". Les jumeaux, apparemment ravis de cet engouement, se dirigèrent vers les quatre nouveaux arrivants restés dans l'encadrement des portes.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi?

-Superbe, bafouilla Ron avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Harry.

-Magique! S'exclama Lyra en se dirigeant vers la table pour manger en compagnie de Drago. Elle engagea la conversation avec l'Artémis-citrouille en arborant un large sourire.

-Ca ne va pas vous revenir trop cher toutes ces farces en libre service? demanda Artémis en accompagnant Fred à la table des professeurs tandis que Georges rejoignait Tonks à l'opposée de ladite table.

-Si un peu mais c'est aussi un joli coup de pub pour nos meilleurs clients.

-Donc je dois m'attendre à voir fleurir canari, serpent, lion et autres bébêtes au milieu de mon cours?

-Pas loin ! Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé!

-Mais bien sûr! répondit-elle en souriant.

Fred profita du repas pour lui présenter toutes les dernières nouveautés, démonstrations à l'appui! La préférée de la jeune femme fut les "Croc-en-couleurs", de petites pastilles de menthes d'apparence inoffensive mais d'apparence seulement. En effet, lorsque Dumbledore en prit une, croyant à une pastille, il se retrouva affublé d'une splendide peau jaune à pois rouge, une barbe bleu turquoise et des cheveux vert bouteille, le tout jurant abominablement avec sa robe mauve foncée. Tandis que toute la salle se gondolait en le montrant du doigt, seule Mac Gonagall lui en expliqua la raison en lui tendant un miroir dans lequel il prit tous son temps pour s'admirer avant de féliciter les jumeaux. Puis il reprit une autre pastille pour faire durer le spectacle et tester d'autres couleurs…

A la fin du repas, Lyra et Artémis prirent le chemin du bureau du professeur en faisant un détour par la salle sur demande pour récupérer les costumes des deux garçons, qui les attendaient, visiblement très impatients.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Ron avait cédé la place à Anakin (NDA: mdr…) un touareg du désert et qui se gondolait à la vue de Don Diego de la Vega, son compagnon d'infortune qui avait été la proie de deux grandes complices! Il était néanmoins impossible de les reconnaître car elles avaient même teint leur iris en noir grâce à une potion. Après leur avoir fait promettre de ne pas quitter la pièce pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse chez les Gryffondor, Artémis et Lyra retournèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs pour se changer.

Ginny enleva la serviette qui lui couvrait les cheveux et retint de justesse un cri de stupeur. Elle avait bien fait la potion ; alors pourquoi arborait-elle des cheveux d'un vieux rose au lieu du noir qu'elle voulait à la base? "Au moins ce n'est pas rose bonbon!" relativisa-t-elle. Après avoir conclu que ce devait être du à une mauvaise réaction due à la couleur originelle de ses cheveux, elle modifia la couleur de sa robe d'un coup de baguette et bientôt Don Diego de la Vega passait les portes de la grande salle aux côtés de Shéhérazade sous les yeux des cerbères qui ne les avaient pas reconnus.

On toqua à sa porte, d'un geste gracile et habitué, elle acheva de mettre son khôl noir et se précipita. Devant elle se tenait un homme pas bien plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux gris retenus en arrière par un catogan. Outre son élégant costume trois pièces, sa cape, sa canne et ses cheveux, c'était son visage exsangue aux trais tirés que l'on remarquait.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper dit-il après l'avoir détaillée de pied en cap.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les couloirs tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et s'élançait à sa poursuite.

-Lupinou?! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait, surpris.

-Art'?!

-En chair et en os! répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je dirais surtout en chair! Fais-toi voir… Merlin que tu es belle!! Tu n'as pas changée. Pas une ride… rien! Dit-il en la faisant tourner pour mieux la contempler. Je sens que tu vas faire un malheur.

-ah! Tu crois? Je ne suis pas sûre… rougit-elle en pinçant les bords de sa longue veste de dentelle noire. A col bateau et descendant jusqu'aux pieds, elle n'était fermée que par un seul et unique bouton au niveau de sa poitrine. A manches longues, elle terminait en pointes sur les mains et s'accrochait au majeur. Tous les bords étaient en fausse fourrure rouge cerise rappelant la couleur de son pantalon moulant et taille basse qui, au niveau des genoux, disparaissait dans des bottes de cuir souple noires à talon aiguilles. Sous sa veste transparente, la sage professeur ne portait qu'une bande de tissu noir qui masquait sa poitrine. On apercevait une araignée noire qui reposait sur la dite poitrine et une autre semblait sortir de son nombril. Pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse, elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir et les avaient relevé en chignon se donnant des faux airs de Mac Gonagall.

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes! Tu es encore plus sexy que lors de nos vingt ans!!

-Mumus! T'es toujours aussi chou !

-Attention, si tu m'appelles Mumus, moi je te donne du Mimis!

-D'accord, je reste sur Lupinou!

-C'est mieux. Bien, gente demoiselle, si vous voulez bien prendre mon bras, il est temps de montrer à ce monde de barbares ce que le mot beauté veut dire…

En riant, ils rentrèrent chez Artémis, qui enfila un loup en plumes noires et rouges. Remus Lupin se précipita pour lui accrocher son raz du cou en velours noir avec son cabochon d'onyx en guise de pendentif.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle ne pu retenir un éclat de rire. En effet, Fred avait opté pour un costume, comment dire,…, un peu excentrique sur les bords (pour pas dire carrément au milieu…) (NDA: vous inquiétez pas si vous comprenez pas c'est normal c'est une de mes expressions donc c'est pas français pour deux sous!!). Il arborait une tenue de mousquetaire mais au lieu de la traditionnelle croix couleur argent sur fond bleu du plastron, il avait écrit en néons lumineux "I love Rogue!" sur le devant et "Rusard Forever" s'étalait dans un cœur sur son dos! Georges avait lui aussi décidé de ne pas passer inaperçu et arborait une tenue François premier avec sur les collants "I love Rusard!" d'un côté et "Fan club Rogue" de l'autre. Tonks était, elle aussi, en tenue d'époque mais avec des cheveux bleu électrique! Dumbledore et la majorité des élèves se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient tandis que Mac Gonagall pinçait les lèvres, et on ne pouvait savoir si c'était pour s'empêcher de rire ou de crier. Néanmoins Artémis ne vit nulle trace de sa nièce Lyra dans les parages.

Dix minutes plus tard, la grande salle résonnait de cris, de rires et de musique. Ginny avait traîné Harry sur la piste de danse et lui apprenait les rudiments du rock, Hermione roucoulait (NDA : Hermione roucoule?! J'écris de ces conneries moi ! C'est pas croyable!!) dans les bras de son Kevin et Ron dansait comme un malade pour la plus grande honte de sa cavalière! De son côté Artémis dansait dans les bras de Remus lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un les observait avec intensité. Ne pouvant le supporter, elle demanda à Lupin d'aller leur chercher deux bierraubeurres. Elle s'assit et contempla la salle : elle cherchait qui avait pu l'observer mais elle ne vit personne. Néanmoins elle repéra un charmant jeune homme déguisé en vampire de la caste de Dracula mais il disparu de son champ de vision. Remus lui tendit son verre et entama la conversation en se renseignant sur ce qu'elle devenait et surtout si elle avait un indice concernant la disparition de Léonie. A ces mots, elle se rembrunit et lui demanda de parler d'autre chose car elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée. Il s"excusa et parla de ses missions pour l'ordre lorsqu'un rock endiablé retentit, elle bondit sur ses pieds et lui demanda de la faire voltiger. Il rétorqua qu'il était bien trop vieux pour ça et un charmant jeune homme habillé en moldu prit la relève.

Artémis et l'inconnu se lancèrent dans un rock acrobatique absolument vertigineux et bientôt tout le monde se poussa pour ne pas entraver leurs mouvements. Elle se régalait, son partenaire était un excellent danseur et elle adorait le rock. Soudain elle aperçut à sa droite une Mac Gonagall déchaînée qui dansait dans les bras puissants et experts du mystérieux vampire. Malheureusement le bonheur fut de courte durée et la danse s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les danseurs remercièrent leur partenaire respectif tandis que les spectateurs reprenaient possession de la piste de danse.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom merveilleux danseur? Demanda Artémis à son partenaire.

-Ce soir je suis Forrest de Forrest Gump (NDA : devinez qui c'est!! jeu de mots ramucho!!) et vous belle princesse, qui êtes-vous dit-il en lui baisant la main.

-Reina Arana pour vous servir.

-Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire?

-C'est de l'espagnol répondit quelqu'un à la place d'Artémis qui, surprise, se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le vampire, cela veut dire Reine des Araignées.

-? Hablas español? (vous parlez espagnol?) répondit Artémis en oubliant Forrest qui, de toute manière, avait bien compris qu'il était de trop.

-Un poquito, si.

-Quiere ir a la playa para beber una sangria! Répondit Artémis avec entrain. (Je veux aller à la plage boire une sangria!)

-Yo también! (moi aussi) répondit une jeune fille à côté d'eux. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeau dos nu qui s'accrochait dans le cou et qui s'évasait sur les jambes laissant apparaître une paire de bottes de cuir noir à tallons. Un loup assortit cachait son visage.

-Je prendrais bien une bièrreaubeurre, pas vous? Demanda-t-elle à l'inconnu qui était visiblement perdu.

-Je vais en chercher deux répondit-il.

-Lyra ! s'écria Artémis en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Artémis sans cette phrase code je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue! Tu es sublime.

-Merci toi aussi. Ah! Mon inconnu vampire reviens je te laisse. On se retrouve demain vers 20h dans mon bureau pour parler d'accord?

-à demain.

-Tenez voici votre verre.

-Merci…

-Adam. Du moins pour ce soir.

-Enchantée Adam. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici? Je vous propose une ballade dans le parc. Dit Artémis.

-Avec joie.

-Je vais juste prévenir mon cavalier officiel et je vous rejoins dans le Hall;

-A tout de suite.

Une minute plus tard elle l'avais rejoins mais au lieu de sortir il lui proposa de lui montrer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais vu dans les cachots. Artémis, de nature curieuse, acquiesça et le suivit. Après un long dédale de couloirs sombres et humides où il lui avait proposé sa cape, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte majestueuse qu'il ouvrit d'un mot de passe qu'elle n'entendit pas. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer elle eut le souffle coupé devant ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. La pièce aux dimensions agréables était meublée de plusieurs fauteuils noirs confortables en face d'une cheminée de marbre vert où crépitait joyeusement un bon feu, une table basse accueillait un jeu d'échec, une longue table de bois sombre avec chaise assortie occupait la partie salle à manger de la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé, le sol était en parquet sombre et une large baie Vitrée donnait sur le lac. Un des murs était une immense bibliothèque et deux portes partaient de la pièce. A la vue des titres de la bibliothèque, elle comprit où elle était et en resta bouche bée. Elle se tourna vers l'inconnu et murmura:

-Severus…

-Oui tu as bien deviné Artémis, Bienvenue dans les quartiers privés du professeur Rogue!

-mmmmmmh! Si tes élèves venaient ici ils ne te reconnaîtraient pas!

-Tu aimes?

-C'est sobre et classe, il manque peut être un peu de couleur mais c'est quand même magnifique.

-Pas autant que toi… lui murmura-t-il dans le creux du cou en emportant sa cape qu'il balança sur un fauteuil.

Pendant qu'elle s'en remettait et enlevait son loup, il retira le sien et d'un mouvement de baguette fit apparaître une table pour un dîner aux chandelles pour deux personnes. Se tournant vers elle, il lui tendit la main.

-J'espère que tu as encore faim pour un petit dessert?

-Oh! Severus c'est tellement galant et romantique … Bien sur que j'ai faim après cette danse endiablée.

Il l'installa et disparu quelque seconde pour revenir avec deux coupes d'île flottante dans les mains.

-Oh! Mon dessert préféré!!

-Heureux que ça te plaise. Mais tu peux faire tomber le masque si tu veux.

-Comment ça?

-tes cheveux, tu peux les remettre en blonds, je sais que les changer de couleurs te prend beaucoup d'énergie.

-oui c'est vrai. Rougit-elle en reprenant sa couleur de cheveu originelle.

Sans plus un mot il attaquèrent leur dessert. Discrètement, Artémis l'observa : "il est différent de d'habitude, des cheveux sont plus longs et soyeux, son visage est moins ridé, ses canines sont plus pointues mais aussi son aura… elle est différente… plus puissante plus lumineuse…" . Intriguée elle lui posa la question:

-Toi aussi tu peux faire tomber ton masque…

-Ce n'est pas un masque… c'est mon vraie visage que tu as devant toi continua-t-il devant son air hébété.

-Mais mais tu parais diz ans de moins! Et tes canines sont celles d'un vampire! Balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un vampire. Enfin pas tout a fait.

-Comment ça pas tout a fait?

-Je suis un vampirion, c'est à dire le fils d'un vampire et d'une sorcière.

Un long silence s'installa. IL le brisa.

-Ma seule différence avec les humains c'est mes canines et ma longévité. J'ai quelques pouvoirs en plus mais rien d'extraordinaire et je ne me nourris pas de sang et je ne crains pas le soleil.

-ah! Oui ça y est je me souviens en avoir déjà entendu parler. Tu parles d'un choc! Je n'aurais jamais deviné!

-Un petit remontant peut être?

-Je veux bien oui merci.

Il se leva et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était absolument sublime! Un corps parfait, bien musclé bien… bientôt son esprit s'échauffa sans qu'elle y fisse attention et elle s'imagina lui enlevant ses vêtements…elle avait terriblement envie de le voir torse nu… Soudain il sentit un brusque mouvement d'air, ses verres à la mains il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle arborait une teinte qui n'avait rien à envié à une écrevisse et qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. En passant devant le miroir de sa bibliothèque il s'aperçu qu'il était torse nu! Surpris, il posa les verres sur la table et regarda où avaient échoué ses vêtements. Severus les aperçu à mi-chemin entre la table et les fauteuils. Il s'empara de sa chemise.

-Je suis désolée avoua Artémis, c'est de ma faute, quand j'imagine trop quelque chose ça se produit. Et je voulais tellement te voir torse nu que tes vêtements sont partis tous seuls!

A ces mots il s'arrêta et ne reboutonna pas sa chemise. Ainsi débraillé, il était encore plus séduisant et Artémis rougit encore plus (NDA: C'est possible?!). Il le remarqua et éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle! C'est fichtrement embarrassent!

-Mais non c'est rien du tout! Fit-il avec une petite moue tout à fait adorable (NDA: genre moue à la Rickman!) qui fit fondre le cœur de la jeune femme.

Doucement il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Avec des gestes tendres, il lui détacha les cheveux et promena sa main dedans. Enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur extrême douceur la surprit mais rapidement elle répondit à son baiser puis subitement, elle le repoussa et murmura

-Non… NON je ne peux pas… pas encore… je ne peux pas le tromper… avant de s'enfuir en courrant dans ses appartements. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes en se demandant si finalement elle avait bien fait de le repousser à cause d'un mort.

Dans les cachots, un homme seul noyait le souvenir de lèvres de déesses dans l'alcool. Avant de s'endormir dans son fauteuil il murmura

-Pourquoi, Artémis? … pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer en souvenir d'il y a vingt ans?


	7. Chap 6: Lendemain de fête

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Lendemain de fête.**_

« J'ôte ton carcans d'aluminium et tu me révèles tes saveurs et ton odeur est caresse. Je te coupe en morceaux et, telle une plume de sucre tu fonds sur mon palais, faisant éclater mille sensations qui me tourne la tête. Ah !! Une bonne journéee devrait toujours commencer par un bon morceau de chocolat noir… »

Lorsque Harry entra dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de sa marraine et d'un grand nombre d'élèves malgré l'heure tardive. Sitôt après, il nota la présence d'une place vide en face d'une Ginny extatique, mangeant du chocolat.

-Salut Gin ! Remise de hier soir ?

-Hein ?!? Oh ! Salut Harry ça va bien et toi ?

-Je voulais te proposer un tour de balais pour cette après-midi, proposa le jeune homme en rosissant légèrement.

-Mais je sais déjà voler ! Pas besoin de cours particuliers. Répondit avec malice la jolie rousse.

-En fait je voulais te proposer de voler sur mon éclair de feu mais si tu ne veux…

-Rendez-vous à 16h30 au stade de quidditch. Acheva-t-elle avant de se servir un bonne platée de petit déjeuné tandis qu'Harry reprenais ses esprits avant de se servir une double ration (danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sa creuse !).

Quelques minutes plus tard, arriva une Hermione avec, sur le visage un sourire comblé et, sur le bras un jeune homme lui susurrant des mots doux dans l'oreille. Le poufsouffle s'invita à côté de sa belle chez les griffondors. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné, Harry commença à parler quidditch et Kevin se détendit pour lier connaissance. Hermione se raidit inconsciemment à l'approche de Ron mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire et se mêla naturellement à la conversation ; néanmoins il ne souria pas une fois à Hermione de la journée ce que seule Ginny remarqua.

Artémis tourna pour la quatrième fois la page de son roman pour reprendre le début qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris avant de jeter l'infortuné livre à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un magnifique cri de rage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir Artémis. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ton absence au déjeuner ?

-Une rage froide et verte envers un certain maître ès potions qui ne comprend rien à rien...

-Hum je vois. Je comprends mieux l'absence de Severus ainsi que son air las et morne dans les couloirs ce matin. Je suppose que l'on ne va pas te voir non plus au dîner ?

-Au contraire je pense qu'il est grand temps que je fasse mon retour parmi les vivants, je viens. Laisse moi au moins mettre de l'ordre dans ma coiffure et dans ma tenue et je te rejoins. Répondit-elle plus calme.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler un peu avec moi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lyra vient me voir près le repas. On a beaucoup à se dire.

-Surtout avec le retour d'Olivier n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore avec son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Comment t'es au courrant de sa toi ?!? Rha laisse tomber. Un jour tu me diras tous tes secrets. Répondit la jeune femme en soupirant, légèrement éxédée comme à son habitude après une discussion avec lui.

-Un jour, peut-être... sourit-il en sortant.

Peu de temps après, Artémis fit son entrée dans la grande salle, un air triste peint sur le visage et s'installa à côté de Remus Lupin. Le directeur se levas et pris la parole dans un silence quasi religieux.

-Chers élèves avant que ne commence ce repas, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue au professeur Lupin. N'ayez pas peur, vos parents sont prévenus de son état de lycanope mais le professeur Oleak se porte garante des soirs de pleine lune et le professeur Rogue assurera les stocks de potion tue-loup.

Dès que les murmures se turent, il put reprendre.

-Je souhaite aussi vous annoncer le départ de madame Bibine vers une retraite bien mérité. Elle sera remplacée par Olivier Dubois qui fait ainsi son grand retour parmi nous à notre plus grande joie. (NDA : Forrest Gump au pouvoir !) Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Une salve d'applaudissement vint saluer les deux nominations et tous se mirent à manger. Lyra remarqua que la place du professeur Rogue, normalement installé aux côtés d'Artémis restait désespérément vide. Soudain, celui-ci apparu aux portes de la grande salle et observa la table des professeurs d'un drôle d'air comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement elle le vit s'éloigner vers les cachots. Surprise, la jeune femme se promis d'en toucher un mot à sa tante en fin de repas.

Lâche, il avait été extrêmement lâche, il n'avait même pas osé venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Presque rageusement, il se saisit d'un bout de parchemin et d'un geste de la plume inscrivit : « Je suis nul. ». Sans même prendre la peine de signer, il enferma le petit mot dans une sorte de porte cigarette et murmura « Islanor » ; aussitôt l'appareil bleuit vibra un instant puis redevint mat. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se remit à vibrer en rougissant comme si l'on chauffait le fer blanc qui le constituait, sortant Séverus de sa dépression. Il se jeta sur le message retour et lut ou plutôt déchiffra : « Merci au nom de tous d'en prendre enfin conscience. Allons bon, qu'as-tu ENCORE fait pour te mettre dans des états pareils ? ». Il sourit de l'ironie de la critique avant de l'effacer d'un geste de la main pour pouvoir répondre (NDA : vive les sms magiques !!). « Comment drague-t-on une romantique dans l'âme ? ». A l'aide du même système il renvoya sa réponse.

« Essaye les bougies et la tenue de gentlemen... »

« Déjà fait : flop total »

« Hein ?!? Bon dis moi quelle connerie tu as fait pendant la soirée ? »

« Mais rien ! Je te jure ! Je l'ai embrassée mais elle était consentante du moins au début... »

« Comment ça « au début » que s'est-il passé en suite ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui cette fille, sev' ? Une de tes élèves ? Mouais je te vois bien avec une petite jeunette... »

« Mais NON !! T'es folle ou quoi ?!? Jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec une des étudiantes, elles sont totalement inintéressantes toujours à se préoccuper des garçons et de la dernière mode... Non c'est une femme mure que je connais depuis fort longtemps et dont je t'ais déjà parler il y a quelque années... »

« Mm... tu as toujours eu le don d'aiguiser mon appétit... Alors voyons, qu'avons-nous dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire ? Ce n'est pas McGonagall, Sinistra peut-être ? Narcissa ? Trop mangemorte et trop fidèle. Elizabeth ? Non ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu l'as pas vu. Bon ben à part Sinistra, je crois que je sèche... Faut aussi dire que toi avec une femme c'est assez ... étrange à imaginer... »

« Oh, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce que tu te moques de moi. J'ai besoin des conseils d'une femme. Alors es-tu prête à me répondre tranquillement ? »

« Moi ?!? Me moquer de toi ?!? Jamais je n'oserais ! Ou juste un petit peu pour la forme... Mais pour les conseils d'une femme, je crois que tu fais fausse route en t'adressant à moi. Je suis un peu trop... démoniaque pour ça ! Mais bon, on peut quand même essayer. En attendant dis-moi de qui il s'agit ça m'aidera un peu. »

« Te souviendrais-tu d'Artémis ? »

« ...Euh... Inconnue au bataillon ! »

« C'était il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, quand j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard. »

« Je sais que j'ai une excellente mémoire, mais de là à me souvenir d'une femme d'il y a vingt ans que je n'ais jamais vu franchement tu abuses !! »

« Je lui avais sauvée la vie lors de notre sixième année. Elle avait ainsi devinée que j'étais amoureux d'elle et malgré son appartenance aux Maraudeurs, elle l'avait accepté et voulu sortir avec moi. »

« Ah oui ! Ca me revient cette histoire. Une jolie blonde très intelligente ( en fin d'après tes yeux d'amoureux transit !) que tu as tirée des griffes de Lucius avant qu'il ne t'interdise de la voir sous peine de la tuer, raison pour laquelle tu lui as répondu que tu ne l'aimais pas... Aïe ! Ma tête... »

« Au bout de vingt ans, pas mal... »

« Eh oui, mon petit, au bout de sept cent vingt ans, la mémoire ça se travaille... Elle serait donc de retour ? »

« En chair et en os ! Mais avec une fille de 16 ans qui ressemble (d'après photos) à son père. »

« Surtout en chair je suppose ! Qui est le père ? »

« Ce chien de Sirius Black pour mon malheur... »

« C'est pas beau de courtiser les femmes mariées, mon petit sevy, ta maman ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais été mariés, Black est mort en juin dernier, un an après s'être échappé d'Azkaban où il avait été enfermé sans même savoir qu'il avait une môme qui a d'ailleurs disparu (par les bons soins de Tu-sais-qui) au moment où sa mère annonçait ce beau mic-mac au père. »

« Ca explique des choses. Notamment le faite que tes élèves ne comprennent rien à tes cours, j'ai du relire cinq fois ta phrase pour pouvoir la comprendre ! Quant à ton épineux problème, je ne vois qu'une seule solution : ramène lui la gosse. Puisqu'elle est chez Voldy chéri tu devrais savoir où elle est, non ? (C'est pas ton rôle d'espion ?) »

«Islanor, tu dois bien te douter que si je savais où étais Léonie, elle serait déjà entre les bras de sa magnifique maman. Le problème est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où elle se trouve et que je n'ais trouvé personne qui sache quoi que se soit sur elle. Donc je te pose la question, que dois-je faire ? »

« On va se bourrer la gueule parce que là, j'ai plus d'idées ! » (NDA : petit clin d'œil à Rickman qui sort cette réplique culte dans Dogma que je recommande d'ailleurs !!)

« Excellente idée bien qu'elle ne m'aide pas le moins du monde et même pas à me sentir mieux. Aurais-tu vu Adam dernièrement ? »

« Tu me vois franchement aller à la Cour des Ombres, spécialement pour voir ton père, le maître de ce ramassis de vampires, loup-garou et autre charmantes bébêtes?!? »

« Je te rappelle que tu fais pari des charmantes bébêtes comme tu les appelles ! »

« Et fière de l'être !! Pour en revenir à ton charmant problème, je pense que le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de la laisser décider ce qu'elle veut faire. »

« Comment ? »

« Sort de ton cachot, mange dans la grande salle, ais le courage de l'affronter et si vraiment ça va pas mieux venge toi sur tes élèves même s'ils n'ont absolument rien demander les pauvres. »

« Comment as-tu deviné que je n'ais pas été manger à ses côtés dans la grande salle ?!? »

« Je t connais par cœur ! Fut un temps où je te changeais les couches ! Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Au fait je serais dans le nord de l'Angleterre d'ici un mois, j'espère que l'on pourra se voir. »

« Je te réserverais un peu de temps. Merci pour tout et bonne soirée. »

Sur ce dernier message, il avala cul sec son énième verre de whisky pur feu et commença sa correction des copies d'infortunés élèves qui n'eurent pas de meilleures notes que P pour « piètre » et T pour « Troll » en hommage à son amie.

En sortant de table, Lyra apostropha Artémis et lui demanda de manière à ce qu'elle seule l'entende :

-Qu'y a t il entre Rogue et toi ?

-Tu es au courant ? s'exclama la concernée.

-Toute l'école est au courant.

-Hum... Disons que si l'amour est la marée, je suis le galet qui se laisse emporté...murmura la jeune femme les yeux posés sur des choses qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

-...

-Comme convenu, vingt heure dans mon bureau. Répondit Artémis.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est autant y aller tout de suite et ensemble.

-Non je dois faire un petit détour d'abord.

- A tout à l'heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard elles se rejoignaient devant la porte. Une fois bien installées dans les confortables fauteuils de lecture, Artémis sortit d'un panier deux magnifiques tablettes de chocolat lait noisette. (NDA : du Lindt sinon rien...)

-Voila la raison de mon détour ! T'en veux une ? J'ai pris des réserves : pâte à tartiner, pain brioché, autre tablettes de chocolats, glace à la vanille et des biscuits. Ces elfes sont définitivement adorables !

-Que du bonheur ! Avec tout ça, on est parées pour une bonne discussion sur nos amours... mais je t'en prie commence.

Artémis la remercia d'un ton ironique avant de lui raconter sa soirée d'halloween. Lyra ne la coupa que quelques rares fois. « C'est sa véritable apparence ?!? Ouah ! Mais en fait, ce mec est une bombe !! » « C'est un vampirion ! Ca explique pas mal de chose. » « Torse nu ! Magnifique Art', toutes mes félicitations ! Même si ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu brider ton pouvoir... »

-Mais enfin tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t t'enfuit alors qu'un dieu grec (même s'il a le caractère de Rogue) est en train de t'embrasser ?!? Non parce que là, ça dépasse l'entendement de toute femme normalement constituée ! s'écria Lyra quand elle eut finit

-Mai euh ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Non effectivement je ne comprends pas !

-C'est juste que je me suis sentie coupable par rapport à Sirius.

-Ah ! Là je comprend ! Tu vois quand on m'explique... se calma instantanément la jeune fille. Mais en même temps... Sirius est mort. Donc...

-Il est mort il y a à peine quatre mois ! La coupa Artémis.

-Oui mais avant il a vécu pendant plus de douze ans en prison sans que tu lui rende visite une seule fois et je me souviens t'avoir entendue dire que pour toi c'était comme s'il était mort et que tu avais fais le deuil de ton amour il y a bien longtemps.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Balors...

-Mais pendant cette période je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

-Personne en quatorze ans pour quelqu'un d'aussi jolie que toi, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit Artémis. En fait beaucoup d'hommes ont essayé aussi bien moldu que sorciers, je me suis laissée invitée un nombre incalculable de fois parce que je voulais un père pour Léonie mais je n'ai jamais été bien loin.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, enfin je crois. Répondit Lyra. Mais dis moi sincèrement, es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

-Je pense que oui. Avoua Artémis après un temps de silence.

-Comment ça tu crois ?

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit ça que j'ai presque oublié comment c'est. Le sentiment de bien-être intense qui t'envahit lorsqu'il est à mes côtés, le calme que sa simple présence suscite en moi et surtout cette sensation de bonheur, de sécurité quand il m'a prise dans ses bras pour m'embrasser ! Oui, j'avais oublié combien il est agréable d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

-« Voici en quoi on reconnaît son amour pour un être : monsieur n'est pas coupable, mais s'il l'était, je serais sa complice. »

- C'est très joli et très juste, c'est de toi ?

-Non c'est de Jean Genet. Mais je pense que tu es belle est bien amoureuse de Séverus. Repondit Lyra.

-Mais ce sentiment, aussi merveilleux soit-il me terrifie au plus profond de mon être.

-Je pense que tu de vrais aller le voir et lui avouer tes peurs. S'il t'aime, il respectera ce que tu ressens et en tiendra compte tout en te rassurant progressivement pour permettre l'éclosion de votre amour.

Pendant quelques minutes aucunes des deux femmes ne dit plus rien ; chacune absorbées dans ses propres réflexions et dans la dégustation du chocolat. Finalement l'aînée parvint à une conclusion plus rapidement et l'énonça :

-Tu sais, je pense que je suis amoureuse de Severus depuis notre sixième année. Je pense que c'est son refus qui m'a précipitée dans un pseudo amour pour Sirius. Le fait que Sirius et moi avons été séparés a jouer dans le sens que j'idéalisais les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, les transformant en u amour profond et sincère alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une infini tendresse.

-Mais...

-Oh, je pense qu'à un moment donné, je l'ai aimé mais ça n'a jamais été ce que je ressend pour Severus.

-Eh bien toute mes félicitations, docteur Freud, tu viens de résoudre de toi-même ton plus gros problème et dès demain tu vas pouvoir t'investir à fond dans cette nouvelle relation.

Après avoir échangé un regard profondément complice, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Un peu de sérieux allons ! Bien Lyra, maintenant c'est ton tour. Je suis ouïe.

Mais au moment où celle-ci voulut s'exécuter, Ginny frappa à la porte. Elle voulait parler à Artémis de ses progrès dans sa relation avec Harry mais ne voulait en aucun cas les déranger.

-Au contraire ! s'exclama Artémis en guise de réponse. Nous étions en train de discourir sur nos déboires sentimentaux alors joins-toi à nous. Nous avons des provisions, dit-elle en lui montrant le panier d'un air malicieux. Mais d'abord c'est le tour de Lyra, désolé Ginny il va falloir que tu attendes un peu. Bien chère nièce, nous t'écoutons.

-En fait depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, on ne s'est revus qu'une seule fois à la coupe du mon de quidditch et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire en sa présence. D'autant plus qu'après le repas, il m'a intercepté dans un des couloirs pour m'annoncer la bouche en cœur qu'il est toujours célibataire.

-Ca c'est un bon point pour toi ! s'exclama Artémis en ouvrant un pot de glace accompagné de quelque petits biscuits.

-Mais c'est pas un bon point c'est un cauchemar ! répondit Lyra. Je ne sais absolument pas en j'en suis, si je l'aime ou pas.

-Effectivement vu comme ça...

-Mais qui est ce ?!? Demanda Ginny qui ne suivait rien à la conversation.

-Olivier Dubois. Annonce fièrement Artémis. Ou plutôt le beau, le grand capitaine de quidditch.

-Olivier !! S'exclama la rouquine. Mais ça fait deux ans qu'il est partit. Tu l's connu avant Lyra ?

-Bien sur, nous n'avons qu'un an de différence. Je te rappelle que j'ai un an de plus que les jumeaux.

-Je l'oublie fréquemment désolée.

-C'est pas très grave, reprit Artémis. En attendant, Lyra que vas-tu faire ? Je croyais que tu serais contente de le revoir célibataire et que tu comptais en profiter.

-Je le pensais aussi mais le fait qu'il est pris les devants avant que j'ai pu mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées me déstabilisent très fortement et je ne suis pas totalement sûre de mes sentiments. Je pense néanmoins que j'en suis toujours amoureuse. Mais passons à Ginny, avant de vous redemandez des conseils, il faut que je tries mes pensées.

- Comme tu veux. Alors Ginny qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Hier soir je t'ai vu danser comme une folle avec Harry et il me semble t'avoir entraperçue sur son balais cet après- midi, me tromperais-je ou il y a beaucoup de nouveauté ?

La jeune fille la regarda, complètement hébétée faisant sourire Lyra qui lui répondit :

-Elle a l'œil ! Presque pire que son père !

-Ah ! Non ! Ce ne peut pas être pire que lui ! Se récria la concernée.

-Tu n'en es pas loin, je t'assure.

-Mais enfin de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Ginny décidemment perdue. Qui est son père ?

-Tu ne le connais pas. Répondit précipitamment Artémis.

-Bon. Comme tu me le faisais remarquer, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Harry qui m'a simplement proposé ce matin de faire un tour de balais. Heureusement que j'ai reconnu une demande déguisée de sa part et que je me suis empressée d'acquiescer sinon on y serait encore dans cent mille ans !!

-Le pauvre, faut le comprendre, il a peur de se faire écorché vif par un de tes frères... articula Artémis entre deux rires.

-Enfin bref, cela étant, une fois en vol, le v'la qui me serre d'un peu trop près. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire entendons-nous bien mais j'aurais quand même préféré qu'il demande l'autorisation avant ! Donc je nous pose au sol et avant même que j'ai le temps de lui lancer un de mes regards courroucé, les points sur les hanches ; le voila qui m'attrape et qui m'embrasse !

-Au secours ! Harry a pété un cata !! S'écria Lyra.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux qu'il fasse depuis plus de quatre ans !! Répondit Ginny sans relevé la pique.

-En attendant, je ne vois absolument aucun problème. Dit Artémis. Au contraire même...

-Le problème, la coupa la rouquine, c'est qu'il s'est enfuit et depuis, impossible de mettre la main dessus pour avoir un commentaire ! Pas la peine de rire c'est déjà assez humiliant !

-Pas autant que ma fin de soirée ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit la professeur. Harry est tout simplement jeune et inexpérimenté et en plus il ne comprend pas les filles alors il va te falloir être très indulgente envers lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau. Pour le trouver, essaye la salle sur demande.

-Merci pour tout Artémis, je vais de ce pas aller le chercher avant le couvre feu. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

-C'est incroyable de la part de Harry, non ? demanda Lyra une fois qu'elle fut partie.

-Autant que de voir Hermione roucouler au bras de Kevin.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Bon, moi aussi je vais te quitter, je dois réfléchir à toute cette histoire avec Olivier. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu me promettes que dès demain tu vas aller voir Rogue et lui parler ouvertement. Oh ! J'oubliais ! Tu devrais expliquer la différence entre Lycanope et Lycanthropes car beaucoup l'ignorent ainsi que le rôle de Remus ici à Poudlard.

-Je comptais déjà le faire. Bonne nuit Lyra.

-Bonne nuit Art' !

Quelques minutes plus tard Artémis quitta son bureau pour se réfugier dans ses quartiers et profiter de sa nuit. Au petit matin, remettant son entrevu avec Severus à plus tard, elle pris son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre avant de partir en cour.

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se tenaient devant elle, et attendaient à peu près patiemment que le cour ne débute. Elle, elle attendait que le sujet de son cour pointe le bout de son nez, ou plutôt le bout de son museau. Remus Lupin arriva enfin, s'excusa de son retard, et se plaça à ses côtés.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je souhaiterais vous expliquer la différence entre Lycanope et Lycanthrope. Les premiers sont soumis à l'influence de la Dame Lunaire, ils ne peuvent en aucun cas se transformés en dehors de la pleine lune et lors de ces transformations particulièrement douloureuses et fatigantes, ils perdent leur humanité. Contrairement aux Lycanthropes qui ne sont soumis au cycle lunaire que dans une moindre mesure. En effet, ceux-ci peuvent se transformés en-dehors des nuits de pleines lune ; de plus, même transformés, ils restent pleinement conscients de leurs faits et gestes. Néanmoins il leur est particulièrement pénible de reprendre forme Humaine. Leur plus grande contrainte est qu'il est facile de les reconnaître sous forme humaine puisqu'ils conservent une partie de leur bestialité. Voilà, en conclusion je voulais vous dire que les plus à craindre les nuits de pleine lune sont les lycanopes mais en pleine journée ce sont les lycanthropes qu'il vaut mieux évité d'énerver. Des questions ? Oui, Ron ?

-Qu'entendez-vous par « une partie de leur bestialité » ?

-Ils possèdent une force bien supérieure à la moyenne humaine, des cros un poils plus long, une pilosité plus importante, une carrure impressionnante ainsi que des instincts plus primitifs et des réflexes plus aiguisés. Répondit Remus.

-A l'instar des Vampires et d'autres espèces humanoïdes, s'ils savent par où la porter, ils peuvent facilement soulever une petites maisons (NDA : clind'œil à Laurell K. Hamilton, auteur absolument géniale !!). Compléta Artémis. Si j'ai fait venir le professeur Lupin aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous expliquer son rôle. Il est ici pour me seconder afin de vous fournir le meilleur enseignement possible en défense contre les forces du mal en ces temps profondément troublés.

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'un loup-garou... commença à murmurer un élève mais il ne put finir car il était suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas par Artémis qui n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette.

-Commencez donc par apprendre le bon vocabulaire Mr Malfoy avant de vos permettre de critiquer. Je réserve le même sort à toute personnes qui se permettrait de critiquer quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans connaître. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Sur l'acquiescement général de la classe, elle reposa l'infortuné Drago avant de poursuivre son cour dans un calme religieux. Lorsque enfin la libération sonna, les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard Lyra rejoignit les Gryffondors avec un drôle d'air. Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Ginny s'affala à côté d'Harry en poussant un énorme soupir à mi-chemin entre désespoir et énervement le plus total. Pour la réconforter, Harry glissa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui doucement. En face, Lyra écarquilla les yeux et la rouquine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et dit simplement :

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-Pourquoi tu soupires si ce n'est pas pour ça ?

-Rogue a été infernal !

-Il est toujours infernal ! répondit Harry.

-Non mais là il a battu des records. Il a même osé enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor simplement parce que les Serpentard avaient expressément renversé leurs propres chaudrons ! Sans compter la bonne dizaine de retenues qu'il nous inflige. En plus on avait l'impression qu'il en faisait exprès pour se sentir mieux, franchement il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que le sablier des Gryffondors. Lyra, je peux savoir ce qui te fait mourir de rire ?!?

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que se n'est pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un qui va faire que Rogue va aller mieux !

-Non ! s'écria Ginny en écarquillant les yeux. Ne me dit pas que...

-Oh si ! Répondit Lyra.

-Pas Possible !!

-Chut c'est un secret ! fit Lyra en posant son index sur sa bouche.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!? Demanda Harry complètement à l'ouest.

-Mais rien mon chéri. Dit Ginny d'un ton ferme et en l'embrassant tendrement pour le faire taire et accessoirement le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous les sifflets de Dean et Sean et la grimace de Ron.

Severus s'affala dans son fauteuil de bureau au moment même où l'on frappa à la porte ; il marmonna un vague « entrez » et à sa plus grande surprise, Artémis entra dans la pièce. Avant même de le saluer, elle lança deux trois sort dans la pièce et sur la porte pour leur assurer un maximum d'intimité. Puis, toujours sans prononcer un mot elle sortit de son panier à provisions du chocolat et deux verres.

-Pas touche ! Cria-t-elle en lui frappant la main lorsqu'il tenta d'en prendre un morceau. Attends que tout le monde soit servi !

Elle sortit une vielle bouteille et versa deux petits verres.

-Scotch Whisky vingts ans d'âge pur malt. Apprécia-t-il. Connaisseuse?

-mmh. Oui. J'ai pensé que nous en aurons besoin. Ou du moins que j'en aurais besoin continua-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur. J'en ai besoin pour faire ça !

Sur ces quelques mots, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Le laissant pantois. Quand il se fut ressaisit,il avala son verre cul sec pendant qu'elle lui expliquait que malgré tout elle tenait à ce que leur relation aille lentement et elle lui en expliqua les raisons notamment ses conclusions à propos de Sirius. Patiemment, il écouta, il passa les bras autours de sa taille et lanlaça tendrement. Rassurée elle se laissa faire et se calma à son contact. Doucement ses doutes s'apaisèrent et s'envolèrent finalement lorsque tendrement il lui murmura :

-Distillons la confiance au goutte à goutte, afin que du bonheur s'évapore du chaudron de l'amour.


	8. Chap 7: Quand on crie au loup

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Quand on crie au loup…**_

Le havre de paix que constituait le stade de Quidditch à cette heure de l'après-midi fut bientôt troublé par l'arrivée inopinée d'Artémis. Celle-ci s'assit en silence aux côtés de sa nièce et laissa la quiétude du lieu apaiser ses sens.

-Lyra, depuis le bal, tu es la seule personne de tout Poudlard à être insensible à la tendresse qui semble imprégner l'air. J'ai remarqué que tu fuyais dès qu'Olivier entrait dans ton champ de vision. Veux-tu en parler ?

-Il est agréable de constater que même en ces temps forts troublés, l'amour reste une force motrice irrésistible. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que leur vigilance est au plus bas et que Voldemort pourrait en profiter pour attaquer.

-Quand on t'entend parler on oublie facilement que tu as 20 ans ! Il faudrait franchement que tu penses de temps en temps à profiter de la vie comme une jeune fille normale ce que tu es ici, je te rappelle…

-Comme toi par exemple ?

-Exactement !! Répondit le jeune professeur avec un immense sourire. Séverus est un homme extraordinaire. Certes, il se renferme souvent sur lui-même pour se laisser déborder par son passé mais il peut aussi se montrer doux, aimant et compréhensif.

-On ne le croirait pas !!

- Je sais, je sais. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes ensemble et notre relation commence tout juste à étendre ses ailles ; mais j'effleure déjà du bout de mes sens l'amour qui est en train de naître. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas prête à aller plus loin pour le moment autant sur le plan moral que physique si tu vois ce que je veux dire ; finit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Mais trêves de plaisanteries, pour Olivier que vas-tu faire ?

-Ce que tu peux être têtue !! S'exclama Lyra en secouant la tête.

-C'est ma plus grande qualité ! Rigola Artémis.

-Mouais, le mot qualité n'est pas celui que j'aurais employé. En fait je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. J'ai encore besoin de temps, répondit-elle en se levant.

-N'attends quand même pas trop longtemps ou bien l'oiseau se sera envolé. Passe une bonne fin de journée !

-Toi aussi et merci du conseil.

Artémis observa la jeune fille qui quittait le stade en souriant. Elle ramena un genou sous son menton et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Le vent se leva créant autour de son visage une couronne volante et changeante de cheveux blonds parsemée de bleu. Doucement, au fil de ses pensées, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Lorsque le soleil eut finit sa course, elle se leva, s'étira et découvrit une silhouette toute de noir vêtue qui l'observait. Alors, avec un sourire sincère, elle lui tendit la main et ils partirent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

Lyra fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle percuta la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser ce soir-là :

-Olivier !

-Lyra, juste celle que je voulais voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très très bien et toi ? Comment s'est passé ton premier cours ?

-Euh... hésita le jeune homme la conversation ne se déroulait pas vraiment comme il l'avait espéré, en fait je n'ai fait qu'assister madame Bibine donc tout s'est bien passé. Je voulais te voir pour te...

-LYRA ! Enfin je te trouve ! Le coupa Drago, Dumbledore veut te voir de toute urgence.

-Ah ! J'y vais vite, merci Drago. A plus tard Olivier !

-Mais mais... Balbutia Olivier sous le regard moqueur du serpentard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en remerciant intérieurement Drago de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille de pierre en même temps qu'Artémis et Séverus, perplexes quant à cet entretient tardif. Ils prirent rapidement pace aux côtés de Minerva Mac Gonagal qui semblait se pincer les lèvres d'indignation.

« Intéressant, pensa Artémis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre Minerva dans cet état ? »

-Lyra, commença Dumbledore, j'ai besoin de te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Pour cela tu devras quitter Poudlard au plus vite. Artémis, Séverus, je vous ais fais venir car cette mission vous concerne aussi. Lyra, j'ai besoin que tu te renseignes sur la légende du médaillon bleu. Le peu que nous en savons est que ce médaillon est un artefact elfique datant de plusieurs millénaires et qu'il appartient à la même famille depuis sa création. En effet à la naissance du nouveau porteur, le porteur actuel se voit affecté un message en rêve qui lui commande de faire don de son fardeau au nouveau-né. Lorsque celui-ci prend le médaillon à sa charge, un rêve prémonitoire lui explique le « mode d'emplois » dirai-je. Nous savons aussi que le médaillon a été créé par les elfes afin d'aider les humains à vaincre le mal absolu qui comme tu le sais certainement revient cycliquement sous la forme des différents mages noirs. Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela, je l'ignore ; mais je doute que ce soit par pur despotisme envers la race humaine. La dernière donnée dont nous disposons est la suivante : le médaillon ne s'oppose pas directement au mal mais il confère à son porteur des pouvoirs particuliers et en particulier celui de décupler le pouvoir de l'Elu. L'Elu étant la personne désignée par le destin pour détruire le Mage Noir, il peut être le porteur lui-même ou bien une tierce personne. Voila, la mission que je te confie est de savoir comment le porteur du médaillon peut décupler les pouvoirs de l'Elu. As-tu des questions ?

-Ce médaillon, c'est lui qui vous a donné le pouvoir nécessaire pour vaincre Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en étiez le porteur ?

-Tu as bien deviné. Répondit le Directeur avec un sourire.

-Et le nouveau porteur est…

-Moi, l'interrompit Artémis sous les regards surpris de l'assemblée présente. Albus, me l'a confié lors de mon dixième anniversaire confia-t-elle en faisant apparaître hors de sa peau ledit médaillon.

-Je comprends mieux tes excellents résultats lorsque tu étais étudiante et ta puissance magique actuelle. Sourit Minerva. Le prochain porteur sera Léonie ?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore eu de rêve prémonitoire quand à la destinée du médaillon après la chute de Voldemort.

-Si elle a lieu un jour marmonna Séverus. Ce qui, considérant que l'Elu est Potter, est loin d'être une certitude…

Lyra jeta un regard noir à sa tante qui l'ignora merveilleusement bien car elle était en train d'incendier Séverus du regard. Dumbledore repris la parole :

-Séverus je compte sur vous pour apprendre si Voldemort est au courant de cette légende et jusqu'à quel point. Sur ce, je pense que tout à été dit et que de jeune gens comme vous ont bien mieux affaire en cette magnifique soirée que d'entendre maugréer un vieil homme.

Dans l'escalier aux gargouilles, Artémis marmonna :

-Ca me fait toujours bizarre de m'entendre appeler « jeune fille » à presque quarante ans !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était confortablement installée dans les bras de son maître des potions privé et savourait un roman policier accompagné d'une tasse de thé. Séverus lui se laissait aller à caresser les cheveux de sa douce en contemplant l'âtre enflammé. Les minutes passèrent lorsque soudain une violente douleur au bras gauche fit sursauter Séverus, renversant Artémis qui envoya sa tasse sur son livre !

-Oh non !! Mon livre !!

-Reparo ! Lança Séverus d'un coup de baguette. Il m'appelle…

Une vague d'angoisse traversa Artémis qui se rapprocha instinctivement de lui et se faufila dans ses bras.

-J'appelle Remus murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Ils avaient en effet convenu que le loup garou espionnerait à distance le lieu du rendez-vous puisque les mangemorts étaient tous sous le sort de fidelitas. Un peu plus tard ils étaient tous les trois aux abords de Poudlard lorsque Séverus transplanna. Grâce à un sort complexe lancé par Artémis et Remus, ils purent déterminer son point d'atterrissage et Remus transplanna à son tour. Artémis leva les yeux vers le ciel et prononça une bordée de juron à faire rougir un charretier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la lune était presque pleine. Elle piqua alors son plus beau sprint en direction du bureau directorial. Hors d'haleine, elle bafouilla rapidement :

-Lune… Presque… Pleine…. Remus parti Espionner Voldemort.

Puis elle s'affala dans un siège en prononçant un aguamenti qui la réhydrata convenablement. D'un bond Dumbledore fut à la porte, Mac Gonagal et Artémis sur les talons. Ensemble ils sortirent de Poudlard et tentèrent sans aucun succès de retracer le chemin de Rémus.

-Et merde, merde, merde et re MERDE !! répéta Artémis pour la 140ème fois.

Dumbledore la pris par les épaules et la força à se calmer. Doucement il la ramena au château et lui fit avaler une potion calmante.

-Artémis, on ne peux rien faire seulement attendre maintenant alors reste là et calme toi.

Sous l'action de la potion, Artémis s'endormie dans le canapé du bureau. Albus et Minerva se lancèrent un même regard de connivence, ils avaient compris ce qui liait Artémis et Séverus. Mais Minerva décela aussi une pointe d'angoisse dans l'éclat bleuté des prunelles du directeur alors elle alla lui prendre la main et tenta de l'apaiser.

-Albus, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète. Lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

-Ma douce Minerva, mon rayon de soleil dans ce chaos infernal, je m'inquiète pour eux. Ils se sont enfin retrouvés après tant d'années, ils ont enfin la chance de trouver le bonheur d'une famille unie mais il faut encore une fois que Tom y mette son grain de sel d'abord en capturant Léonie puis en gardant Séverus dans ses rangs.

-Je sais Albus, je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils portent en eux l'espoir de toute la communauté sorcière et cet espoir est aussi fort que leur amour à tous les trois. De plus la relation entre Harry et Artémis s'améliore de jour en jour. Remus lui aussi est heureux du retour de sa vieille amie. Alors je suis persuadée que tout cet amour et toute cette amitié qui les lient, non seulement eux mais aussi Hermione, les Weasley, Léonie, Lyra et même Nymphadora, c'est cette force, cet espoir qui permettra la réalisation de la prophétie. J'en suis sûre.

-Mais il y a tant d'épreuve qui nous attendent avant cette heure bénie, tant d'épreuves… J'espère de toute mon âme qu'ils les passeront toutes tous ensemble. Soupira-t-il.

Après un dernier regard pour la belle endormie, ils se retirèrent pour tenter de dormir.

Quelque part en Angleterre à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, un attroupement de capes noires se pressait autour d'une silhouette plus imposante que les autres. Voldemort ôta sa capuche et fixa chacun de ses mangemorts de ses yeux rouges démoniaques.

-Mes fidèles nous sommes réunis en cette veille de pleine lune pour votre nouvel ordre de mission. Rogue ! Malefoy ! Bellatrix !

Aussitôt les susnommés s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Allez au village moldu le plus proche et massacrez tous ceux que vous voudrez, torturez, violez, tuez…

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Vous partirez après la réunion j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter avant votre départ.

Voldemort détourna le regard de ses serviteurs noirs. Il tournât ses yeux vers le lointain comme s'il sondait la nuit. Une brise légère se leva. Mais l'air ne contournait pas le seigneur des ténèbres ; il s'enroulait autour de lui, l'entourait de noirceur, comme si la nuit elle-même le cachait en son sein. Séverus resta perplexe un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement et de compréhension : Voldemort avait réussit à se lier avec la nuit, la nature l'accueillait et le reconnaissait comme maître de ses ténèbres. L'espion de la lumière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ces pensées. A une petite centaine de mètres de là, cachée dans des buissons, une autre personne frissonna, étant parvenue à la même conclusion du phénomène qui se poursuivait sous ses yeux.

En effet, Tom Jeudusort semblait maintenant s'être niché au sein d'un ruban de brume noire qui, tout doucement, prenait corps et se transformait en un trône de noirceur. Lorsque le vent cessa, Remus Lupin faillit se faire repérer en lâchant une belle bordée de juron qui passa inaperçue dans le brouhaha suscité par l'apparition du trône et de trois nouvelles personnes encapuchonnées. Ce fut plus, ces nouvelles capes qui firent jurer le loup garou que la brume de ténèbres car il sentait en eux une forte présence animale, comme s'ils l'appelaient ; ce qui était très probablement le cas.

D'un seul regard carnassier, Voldemort ramena le silence autour de lui avant de faire les présentations qui allaient changer le cours de l'histoire.

-Je vous présente nos nouveaux alliés. Messieurs, veuillez nous démontrez vos talents.

A ces mots, les trois hommes se disposèrent en cercle, dos les uns aux autres, au centre d'un rayon de le lune presque pleine. Doucement, ils firent glisser leurs capes, révélant leurs corps nus à la musculature animale. Rejetant leurs têtes en arrière, ils poussèrent un hurlement sauvage auquel Remus se contraignit à ne pas répondre en se mordant la langue. Ce fut la magie qui répondit à ce cri. Elle envahit la clairière et se déversa dans le corps des trois hommes pour les transformés. Bientôt des cris de douleurs retentirent tandis que la magie lunaire appelait à elle ses créatures, tandis que ces hommes devenaient des loups. Ils avaient réussit à invoquer le pouvoir de la lune et à le canaliser afin de se transformer selon leur volonté propre ; et le pouvoir se déversait en eux, modifiant leurs squelettes, aiguisant leurs sens, travaillant leur fourrure pour faire d'eux des bêtes. Mais il y avait bien trop de pouvoir et celui-ci vint frapper Remus de plein fouet. Il se lova en lui et abattit la volonté de Remus en forçant son corps à se métamorphoser à son tour.

Bientôt les cris cessèrent laissant apparaître trois superbes loups. De la taille de poney, chacun avait conservé quelque chose de son apparence humaine. En effet, le premier possédait une épaisse fourrure noire et des yeux d'un bleu translucide, le second ressemblait à un vrai loup gris si ce n'était ses yeux étrangement vert. Le dernier possédait quant à lui une fourrure cuivrée avec des reflets blonds associée à sa chevelure humaine ainsi que des yeux mordorés typiquement canins. Ce dernier pris la parole. Sa diction rendue difficile par se gueule animale, il dut répéter plusieurs fois ses mots et articuler au maximum afin de se faire comprendre par tous.

-Je me nomme Arnold Greyback, je suis le chef de la meute de cette partie de l'Angleterre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons pu pousser notre corps à se transformer et prendre le contrôle de notre forme animale en cette veille de pleine lune.

En prononçant ces mots, il fit le tour du cercle de mangemorts quand soudain il s'arrêta net. Il huma une dernière fois l'air, avant de bondir en avant droit sur la cachette du pauvre Remus. Celui-ci arborait maintenant une splendide fourrure grise aux reflets mordorés parfaitement accordés à ces yeux d'ambre liquide teintés d'éclat de couleur chocolat. Au terme de sa transformation, il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et était devenu, comme toujours, une bête. Seul son instinct de soumission au chef d'une meute adverse l'avait retenu d'attaquer.

Mais Greyback l'avait découvert et son instinct lui ordonna de se battre pour sauver sa peau, enfin sa fourrure. Les deux loups se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et engagèrent le combat à grand renfort de crocs et de griffes. En quelques secondes Greyback pris le dessus tandis que les deux autres loups leur tournaient autour et que Voldemort se délectait du spectacle. D'un dernier coup de patte, Greyback projeta Remus au centre du cercle des mages noirs. A moitié assommé, celui-ci ne put plus se relever et resta à terre, évanoui…

-Je l'ai reconnu, c'est Remus ! s'exclama Greyback.

-Comment ?!? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Voldemort.

-Je n'oublie jamais l'odeur de quelqu'un que j'ai mordu.


End file.
